Bootleg Power Trip
by Adudefromthesea
Summary: Earth Bet. A world of heroes and villains, of evil conspiracies and crazy murder hobos, of apocalyptic monsters and depressed space whales. A world that I once thought as fiction, until one day it suddenly became very real to me, and now I have to deal with it... But luckily, I might have just the right tools for the job: [Self Insert] [Worm Cyoa]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

I was dreaming.

Then, everything exploded.

I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, I couldn't turn away from the sight.

I had no real body.

Pulses of light and energy passed through me, making me fall into a cosmic spiral of stars and emotions. For a moment I could glance and the absurd infinity of _everything_ and _nothing_ , hear the chorus of a thousand voices, feel the touch of countless universes, and taste the spear end of the galaxy.

It was quite the trip.

Suddenly, it stops.

The phenomenon loses all it's motion for a few moments, before starting to pull back.

It was like a tape being reminded; all that was before, come back. I felt all the things again with the same intensity, until it passes through me completely, leaving me cold and patting in the non-real space.

But I could still see it. The cosmic ocean composed of countless colors and endless energy.

The phenomenon dances in from of me, its body moves in wave-like formations for a few more eternities before spiting itself and accumulating in five points. And soon, five gigantic Suns illuminated the non-space.

It was glorious.

 _*DUH*_

UGH!

And just like that, it's over, all that left is the faint pain and burning embarrassment for falling out of bed.

Crap, when was the last time that happened to me? It must have been like Twenty _/one_ years _/month._

I jump back to a sitting position, looking around my room with wide eyes. Something is wrong.

Where the hell Am I?

Wait.

My heartbeat begins to accelerate, my breathing follows closely behind, and a killing migraine just started in my head.

What that fuck is happening!?

I just barely keep myself from screaming… I mustn't make loud noises, or I'll be punished… Wait, what!

No! This is my house! I bought it my own money! I can be as loud as I want here; there is nothing my father could do to…

My father lives in another state, why the hell would he be there?

I make a choky sound as another wave of panic washes over me, throwing myself forward and making my way outside the room, crossing the small apartment in the direction to the bathroom.

After puking whatever I had eaten yesterday into the toilet. I vigorously washed my face on the sink, trying to do something to lessen the pounding headache that's not letting me think.

Then, I catch a glimpse of the reflection in the mirror, which stops me dead.

A kid... sickly pale, acne filled face, dark brown almost black hair, moss-green eyes with deep dark circles around them, skinny growing body in the process of becoming awkwardly gangly, and many unfamiliar scars, including some on the arm that looks suspiciously like cigars burns.

I'm a kid/ _It's just me._

What the hell!

I feel another wave of nausea hit me, but there was nothing left to vomit.

Fuck! Oh, Fuck!

Ok.

…I put my forehead against the cold glass; it helped alleviates the headache a little.

Calm down man- Calm down and _think_. I just woke up in an unfamiliar place, with a body that is _definitely_ not my own, with no apparent memory of last night… There is only one explanation for this.

I have been ROOBed!/ _I gain another set of memories!_

A sharp spike of pain stabbed my head, causing me letting you a strangled scream and making my legs lose all the strength, only my arms on the sink keep me from falling entirely.

As I stay kneeling on the bathroom floor with my head pressed against the ceramic, I began to- _try_ , putting my thoughts in orders.

It was painful, each time I tried to remember something concrete, a new wave of pain sweep in my head, making little whines and sobs come out. I… I just couldn't get anything that might explain that situation, my memories of last night… B-Both of them didn't show anything out of the ordinary, I just went to sleep and wake up in a new body/ _went to sleep and waked up with someone's memories._

I fell on the floor, biting my hand as hard as I could to keep the scream inside. It came off like a long, painful groan instead.

That's it, no more trip to the memory lane, at least… at least until the headache passes, I can't… Fuck! Maybe I should just go to sleep. Perhaps tomorrow this would be a just a crazy dream.

My stomach lets a loud groan of protest.

…Or breakfast, breakfast sounds good.

I pull myself up with shaky limbs, using the walls as a support to I get out of the bathroom.

The apartment was dirty/ _clean_ \- UGH!... T-The apartment was cleaner than usual, something that I still hadn't grown accustomed to yet, even after two weeks of it. Felt weird seeming the place without trash lying around.

As I made my way to the kitchen, I passed the half-open door of the _other_ room of the apartment; my teenager's eyes were immediately drawn by the vision inside. It even made me forget this fuck up situation for a few moments.

A black woman lay on the bed in the middle of the messy room. Her prominent assets were barely held back by a small sleeveless shirt that didn't reach her midriff. Her lower part was clad only by a red thong, which contrasted nicely with her dark skin. I felt myself licking my lips at her form.

Who is this woman?/ _Father's new girlfriend._

I let out a small yelp of surprise by the spike of pain, but it wasn't enough to make me look away from the hormone stimulating vision. But the sound seems to stir the woman awake.

Her head slowly moves to my direction at the door, a feminine face with bloodshot eyes with pupils too big looked to me, a dopey yellowish smile spread open.

…She was not beautiful. My recently acquired experient side concluded, momentarily cutting through my hormone filled one. Her face looks sunken, her otherwise plump lips were dry and cracked, her skin was blemished in some places, her womanly form had begun to sag, and her belly showed marks of a early pregnancy. She must have been a stunning woman in the past, but now, only remains are left.

Its still makes her good-looking enough to be above average though, which is impressive when considering the amount of substance she takes on regular bases.

One of her arms moves to send me lazy waves in greetings; she looks sleepy- no, she looks _high,_ even this early in the morning. The movement makes one of her tits pop to the side of the shirt, displaying the supple mount and dark nipple. Something that made my briefs feel _very thigh_ all of the sudden.

Wait a second, _briefs!?_ What kind of live this kid has been living until now, that's just inhumane.

The woman- _Celia_ , I recalled her name, didn't seem to notices the wardrobe malfunction, and just when back to staring at the ceiling with a dopey giggly expression- Damn, she must be on something impressive.

With much difficulty I manage to tear my eyes away from the naked tit, resuming my way to the kitchen with only a stop to get some pants in my own messy room. Hiding away my shame until I find proper underwear.

I was halfway there when the door clicked open; making my eyes widen and a sending a reflexive shiver down my spine.

 _He_ was here.

Wearing jeans and a dirty wife-beater, holding a greasy sack that smells very appetizing. The muscle-bound, 1,90/6'3 meter/feet man, with a hard face, short hair and green eyes look at me like I was a piece of shit he steps on his way here.

"What the fuck you're looking at?" He growled.

And I realized that I've staring him for too long.

"N-Nothing sir, I'm sorry sir," I whine fearfully, lowering my head submissively to the floor, trying to look as small as possible.

Long seconds of silence passed after that. My body began to brace for impact instinctively, instead, he merely shoulders bash me out of the way, my back hit the wall with a dull pain.

"Fucking _wimp_." I hear him spat, as he makes the way to his bedroom.

I didn't make the mistake to ask if he got something for me, maybe if I didn't piss him off more, he'd leave something on the table.

Hell, I'm...

I'm not even hungry anymore.

I just got to… to…

In seconds I was back in my bedroom, back to my bed, where it was _safe_. Trying to hold back the tears and push back the feeling of humiliation.

This is all too fucking much! I just wake up with _an entire life_ worth of fucking memories, with a relentless, _never-ending_ headache that made me feel like _dying_. And now some fucking _gang member_ somehow turned me into a crying shivering mess by just _showing up_ , and that nothing even counting the impossible fact that I somehow became a fifteen years old boy in a span of a single night.

Wait, a Gang Member!?

I'm living with a Gang Member and-and a drug dealer!?

 _A merchant!_

What that fuck do I do now!? What the next step!? I-I have to call the polic- No! That was the stupidest thought I ever heard.

Maybe I can run? Jump out the window and- no wait we are on the second floor.

Fuck! Calm down, breath! Why Am I freaking out now? Father has always been a merchant. I already know that so why-Ugh!- My fucking head is killing me.

I got to-

…A Merchant?

My empty stomach folds painfully at the realization, all the air seems to escape from my lungs, and the world started to shake.

…I'm in Brockton Bay; I've grown up here, lived here all my life. _And read about here._

I'm in Worm.

Through the mist of pain, a memory surge, the memory of the first page of the Parahuman Web Serial site, a web novel that I partially read a few years back, told by that perspective of a girl from my school, which begins in about a month from now, in April.

I…I… I can't freak out; father is in the house if he hears it, I-

I filch as I hear father's muffled voice, but it wasn't at me, it comes from the thin walls. He was screaming at Celia, something about wasting the merchandise or something, a useless effort giving her current state, but a could still hear her attempts at responding.

I know the drill by now, they had been dating for almost three weeks, and every exchange like that ended up in one way. Pretty soon, her unintelligent responses will become screams and sobs, and then will be squeals and moans of pleasures, and later she will show up with new bruises.

The sounds were… calming, in a weird, very fucked up way. It was the first thing of this day that was expected, the first thing I recognized as part of the routine, the first normal thing that has happened until now.

It helped me focus.

…I'm in Worm.

My world is a piece of fiction.

What the hell I'm going to do? I don't remember any detail, and every time I try to remember the pain stopped me, but I know the story is bad, every good event was accompanied by a bad one, and it keeps _escalating_ until it got so crazy that _Billions_ die.

Oh fuck, Scion will try to destroy humanity.

Fuck! What can I do, I barely manage to survive my _Father_ let alone an all-powerful space whale, which a lot of people believe to be a god. And if I tried to warn someone, who will take a fifteen years old son of a merchant seriously? And that's if there even were someone prepared to deal with this in the first place.

What can I realistic do in this situation?

I take a moment to look around my room; my clothes all scattered across the place, on everything except the closet, my ragged backpack on the corner still packed with school stuff I never bothered to take out and some stuff I manage to snatch from my father's stash, an old looking flip phone on the nightstand beside an old ass alarm clock, and not much else.

I'm just another shitty kid with a shitty life. What the fuck can I do about that?

I don't even have the strength to freak out anymore. This is just too much. Every fucking thing that happened today; the memories, my new body, my new gangster father, even my fucking _dream_ was weird.

 ***A flash of eternity. Five galactic wide Suns, eagerly waiting for their master's command; they would stay floating in the non-real space for eternity if the orders didn't come, but they would be just as happy to stand in readiness for their master, for each of their masters action filled them with happiness and meaning, even the lack of it*  
**  
What the fuck!

Suns!?

In my head!?

There are _Suns_ in my head!

However, instead of pain and nausea that every other new thing brought in this fucking morning, their presence brought only warm and comfort. I could see them when I close my eyes; now that I know where they are is easy to find them. The semi-sapient cosmic bodies seem to react to my presence, each one busting into a euphoric dance that breaks stars and make planets, just my attention was to agitate them into a maniacal glee.

I open my eyes to the dirty room of the apartment and then close again to the vast magnificence of the non-real space, illuminated by dancing Suns that loved me with every speck of their being.

Fuck it, after everything that happens on this morning. What is one crazy trip going to add to the list?

I stayed in the non-real space, of course. There's not constant headache here, the comforting silence helped me not to think, and the cosmic choreography kept me warm and entertained.

My eyes slowing trailed their titanic forms, watching as energy and potential ripped across their bodies, each movement caused it to fuse and wave around itself in oddly hypnotic patterns, I could feel myself relax, surrendering to the emotional exhaustion inside and letting the sleep take me.

Then, the five Suns began to _sing_. The angelic and demonic chorus formed a melody that shakes the imaginary stars, the tune that was made specifically for me. I could feel it in my bones, the sheer intent of it was enough to joust me awake. The lyrics, they… they are communicating… No, teaching- No, deeper… They are _installing_ into my very instinct, something obvious that I would never forget for the rest of my days.

 _Their functions…_

I burst upward, rising to a sitting position on the bed, a dense layer of sweat covered my body, and my breathing and heartbeat were uncontrollable. I'm still on my room, it was still morning, and I could hear the creak for the bed on the other bedroom as it slides across the floor and the constant moans and grunts that accompanied it.

It wasn't a dream…

I'm sure of that.

I could still hear the giggles of the Suns in my head, and the burning knowledge they inject in me still there, stand just between the knowledge of how to breathe and knowledge of how the walk.

It… it almost to good to be truth, some part of me doesn't want to believe it, just for fear of the disappointment.

I push that part aside. There was only one way to verify the authenticity of this knowledge, so I stopped trying to make sense of it, and start to act on it.

Inside my non-space, one of my Suns it bombarded my will. It let you a booming scream of sheer joy at the honor of serving me, the others suns become agitated one more, coming out of their deep depression for having watched their master go away after sending so much time with them. They send their well wishes for their dear companion who was about to fulfill the purpose of its existence, while tried really hard to keep their jealousy in check.

The chosen Sun- no the chosen **[Charge]** lets a triumphant roar as it form _unravels_ and _dies_ around the master's Will, the corpses becoming a titanic cloud of abstract energy; on this step of the process, the cloud would incorporate my intentions, but as I didn't have a particular one when the process started, it enters its secondary function and send me the infinite options of the omnidimensional possibilities.

I intuitively kept my attention on the ones my human mind could handle and chose something simple, classic, and powerful.

The cloud of energy easily incorporated my command. The completion of this missing step, cause a chain reaction that rocked the non-real space. Soon, the cloud spilled outside, moving across unreachable dimensions to my brand new fundamental core. There it took root on the infinite wall and began to transmute itself to match my wishes, taking into consideration the unavoidable limitations it was inside, but coming as close as it could to my ideal.

Everything took a fraction of a second, and it went completely unnoticed in the real world, for me it felt like a weak shock on the base of my nape, and I knew that I only notice because I was wholly focused on the procedure.

I take a deep breath; one that actually manages to calm my nerves a little, then I raise a shaky hand forward, half expecting for it just to make me look like an idiot, but only the impossible _certainty_ keeps me going.

My eyes widen as I feel metaphorical muscles moving under my command, and slowly my backpack rises from the ground, staying afloat some unseeing force.

Telekinesis.

I have telekinesis.

I _gave_ myself telekinesis.

 _I'm a cape!_

* * *

 **Choices**

Worm Cyoa v1  
Entry: Reincarnation.  
Mode: Hard (+3p)  
Power: Power Manipulator (-2p)  
Perk: Inspiration (-1)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Is it weird to wake up feeling like a different person?

And I don't mean feeling like you experienced something so monumental that changed your perspective on life, or look back at your decisions and realized how much you're mature. I mean waking up one morning not being able to identify with the person you were when you fell asleep.

Today, with my head clear of any pain and my body stronger than ever before, I don't feel like the abused boy that got his life changed yesterday or even the man who waked up in a different dimension than his own. I feel like- no I'am a completely different person than before, one that was born from the intermixture of their identities.

Is this natural? I don't think so, but I don't have time to philosophize about who Am I, I have to plan the next step.

That's why after I wake up from my pain inducing slumber I didn't immediately move to quell the ravenous hunger that I felt and instead move to reproduce everything I could remember about Worm and the CYOA on the nearest notebook.

Luckily I still have the experience of the people that composed me, including how to work through hunger.

The papers were both frightening and hopeful. Frightening because of the knowledge about what will happen to this city in future, and the many horrific truth that this world held. But hopeful because with my new power, I would undoubting be able to deal with everything when the time comes.

The door handle suddenly turns violently, but the locks held the door in place, I hear a loud curse from outside.

"What the- DAMN IT, BOY!" The tone wasn't enough to send me into a blinding panic anymore, but still send a shiver down my spine. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU- OPEN THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW!" My father roar and the door start to shake with the powerful blows.

I vaguely remember the 'me' from yesterday waking up from his pain-coma to the loud sounds of a merchant party just starting outside, then he does the unthinkable and disobey a direct order from the lord of the house, and locked his door. It kept the junkies outside while he passed through the painful process to digest another identity, but now it brings the wrath of the man who I once identified as my father.

Frankly, I don't want to deal with this right now.

Grabbing a worn out jacket and a long scarf from the pile near the closet, putting the now precious notebook beneath an arm and grabbing my bag with the other, I use my TK to open the window and immediately jump from it. Taking only a second to check if there was anyone in the alley.

The gravity grabs hold of me for a single second before quickly letting go like I was on fire. Smiling at the new feeling of weightless, I shot up toward the skies… And moved a lot slower than expected, but enough to get myself the roof in a few seconds.

Not wanting to let go of the euphoric feeling of flight just yet, I wrapped my face with the scarf and started to fly from rooftop, to rooftop. It was a bad idea of course, but I was too drunk on the feeling to care.

While yesterday passed was a blur due to the ever-increasing pain, the 'me' from before still held it together enough create two more powers before he passed out, the motivation was the growing fear as the details of Worm became more clear, the powers were meant to be a protection from the two primary sources of danger of this world, namely, regular physical injuries, and Thinkers.

There were more of course, but these two were the immediate ones, especially thinkers.

However, I think something went wrong.

I landed in a vaguely familiar alley near the apartment, crouching down to keep myself from being visible, doing this mostly out of principle. Then, with a deep breath I dove into myself, moving pass the non-space to land directly on my new fundamental core, the thing that I learn it called _Soul_ in many universes, and according to what I knew about Worm, the only one of its kind in Earth-Bet.

I inspect the three powers rooted in it, doing my best to learn more about them from the impression I was getting, and after it, I went to the non-real space to hear the sounds of the Charges once again, imprinting my mind with new instructions about their nature.

When I finally came out, my neck was hurting from the awkward position, but I had an answer for the apparent slowness of my flight.

You see, Charges can only do so much; they create a power, which ranks as 4 or 5 on the PRT treat rating, and while that's a considerable amount of strength, needing a full team of trained agents to subdue, or a full team with Parahuman support, they still have limits. The powers they create are powerful, but they aren't overpowered.

If I accompanied a Charge through all the creation process, or give very specific demands about the finished product (and if the demands are in the realm of possibility for a _single_ Charge) I would be able to have influence on the particular strengths or limitation of the power, but as the 'me' from yesterday in a state of constant mindboggling pain, he wasn't able to supervise the process. Which, from its part, tried to make a power as close to the intention of the creator. In that case an Alexandria Package.

Pretty good idea from someone trying to protect himself, I think.

But anyway, as a single Charge can't create multiple powers, which an Alexandria Package kinda is in its truest sense. The solution was creating something that had two subcategories, and I not talking about the normal PRT ones, I talking about primary power differences.

Because of the intention that motivated the process; the Charge focused on the 'super toughness' or 'invulnerability' aspect of it. It created a shield around the body to protect it form harm, but it still needed to do something about the 'super strength' and 'flight' aspect that the creator ask for. And as it couldn't create new powers, it connected the missing aspects to the shield, making me a Glory Girl-like power without the shaker effect… Or master effect, but I'm not entering that discussion, the entirety of Bay consider it a shaker; anyone saying otherwise is either a conspiracy theorist or Void Cowboy.

But the Charges aren't meant to _directly_ make Powers with a sub-powers attach to it. Normal shards could, in fact, most of Brutes have something extra in them, and those with super toughness almost always have super strength, but Charges are initially more rigid than that, and most of the times it considers a side effect of a powers to be a power on itself, at least without some kind of human intuition guiding them.

They clearly can do it, as evident by my brand new Alexandria package, but it comes with the cost of potency. A Charge normally creates a power with a rating of 4 or 5, but now it made three powers with a lesser rating than that. The exact amount of strength lost because of this is nebulous at best; The PRT rating isn't really a powers level, even if it is treated like one by pretty much everyone.

But still, there a simple way to mitigate this, and coincidently is the proper way to make more complex powers.

So I did the obvious and grabbed one of the eight Charges singing in my head and threw at my new Brute/move power.

Immediately, I felt the new strength, the cloud of pure energy the used to be a Charge enhances every single aspect of it. Again the amount is nebulous of it felt pretty significant, and it that wasn't enough, it also made the 'power root' more flexible.

That's the terrifying thing about Charges; they are apparently better at enhancing than they are at creating. This new flexibility gave me a chance to modify, or add something to the power, of course with a single Charge the powers still pretty rigid; I couldn't add something too different from its main theme but something like… enhanced health something that makes my natural body stronger and always bring it to the perfect level of health the body could be.

I felt the brand new branch grow from the 'root' inside my soul, seemly integrating itself into the whole.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight, and then I move my metaphorical hand and grab another Charge.

Once again all the aspects of the 'power root' were enhanced including the brand new one, and once again the power loosens a little bit more. This time I managed to stick in a minor self-biokinesis power, giving me the ability to make small changes to my appearance and muscle mass. Then I threw the last Charge from yesterday, this time not adding or modifying anything, just getting the benefit of the enhancement, but the power still loosens a bit more at that, making room for a more flexible changes next time.

In summary, the Power manipulator doesn't give me an overpowered ability right out of the bat. It gives me a good or even great one and let me broke the limits for myself.

And if I create one power a day and invest the rest of four Charges in it, considering that each Charge is said to raise the threat level by two, and adding the fact that I could make that power more and more complex…

Yep, it also give me shivers.

And I still have five Charges, for today… so, I guess its time to make the next smart investment.

I turned to the second power created yesterday. This one doesn't have any problem; it was functioning like it properly should, without any unforeseeable weakness.

The Blank... Or at least an attempted copy of it. It makes me immune to thinker's power if they are not directly aimed at me, essentially making me blank until they focus directly on me with their own eyes.

Good against precogs, not so much against Tattletale.

…Now that I think about it, being a bank wouldn't attract more attention?

Maybe if I tweak it a little…

"Hey friend how you doing?"

I was brought back to reality, but a group of five men dressed in worn-out clothes that I knew very well.

Seriously! They pick me to mess around! In what kind of world the clothes I'm wearing scream "wealthy kid, who probably has nice things", that's just some poor target choosing right there, someone dressed like me wouldn't have a penny in them- Oh, it's the bag isn't it.

The speaker sends me a half-toothed smile "You look tired kid, why don't we hold on your bag for moment while you rest a little, it looks heavy." The others agree with a round of nods and encouragement.

Call it.

I open my mouth to respond when a rush of _something_ comes over me, making me choke on my words and fall forward on hands and knees.

My entire body began to tingle; an overwhelming warm seems to overtake me, making my vision blur and, focus? Changing focus and intensities? Everything started to zoom in and zoom out. It was very upsetting.

I hear the leader coming close at my right, while on the side another one grabbed my bag. W-what that hell!? Is this a parahuman attack!? But now just why the fuck-

I feel a touch on my shoulders.

 _*Crack!*_

The breaking sound brought me clarity once again. Just in time to watch the leader spinning midair a few meters from the ground. He hit the ground with a dull sound and his disembody arm land a few meters further.

Nobody moved for a few moments. I turned to look and my raised arm, realizing that I had reflexively lashed out against the stranger's touch.

I turned back to the paralyzed merchants.

"Hm… Thank god, it wasn't his head?"

They bailed; of course they bailed, some shouted something about capes while they were at it, and other cursed everybody's mothers for some reason, but in summary; they left their unconscious friend with a potential dangerous cape.

So much for friendship, I guess.

Now, what that fuck just happened, my body just- OH! Of course, my new perfect health sub-power synergied with the minor biokinesis, and brought me to the new level of 'perfect' my body could reach.

"Holy shit!" I let a relieved laugh. "Can you believe I thought it was Cauldron for a second," I said to the downed gangster.

He didn't respond, obviously.

Well, that about wraps it out-

A completely new level of _Pain_ pierced my stomach; I couldn't help it but to let out a miserable groan, everything started spinning so much that I had to lean against the wall to avoid falling on my face.

Ok, I _really_ need to eat something.

I waited for the world to stop spinning before starting to consider how I would get food.

Then, I look at the bleeding gangster once again.

Well, I kind of need his wallet more than he does right now.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was betad by SomeoneCrazy back at QQ forum

Chapter 3

* * *

A cloud of pure energy twisted inside itself to follow the intentions carved into its core. Each individual wave became colossal multidimensional particles, each one exuding an essence so esoteric that it could be called magic, forming a fundamental Root and anchoring itself into the infinite walls of my Soul.

Gulping down the rest of the taco I was sacrificing for my insatiable teenager stomach, I started to analyze the new power rooted in my soul. It worked by misleading any thinker power that targeted me directly, making sure any answer they got by focusing on me comes out wrong.

I think that combining this with the blank I have for any thinker power not directly focused on me will make me Cauldron proof, for now.

I'll need to invest more on the misleading power. I really don't think being a complete blank would be a good idea, as far as I know very few things are completely blank to precogs, so if a cape shows up being a blank it would bring a lot of attention from really powerful people. So I'm thinking of dismantling the blank power once the misleading becomes powerful enough.

But that's in the future, which is precisely what I need to consider.

Right now, in the immediate future, things are under control. The merchants I scared to death wouldn't make a fuss over a new cape in town because capes come and go in Brockton Bay, it's common for a new cape to annoy one of the gangs for a few days before disappearing completely from the city, usually by some tragic happenstance.

I stood up from the bench and start making my way to Capital Hill Park's public bathroom. I'm pretty sure my power changed my appearance a while ago, and it was time to see the damage.

Turn out the damage was… Not bad.

Ok, I had to stifle a gasp when I saw it.

The teenager in the dirty, broken mirror looked like a male model, someone you would find in a pretentious perfume commercial only younger. It was still me, I could recognize my features, but everything looked…Better, for the lack of a better word, my face had become more symmetrical, my skin problems were all but gone, my eyes looked shinier, my hair looks stylishly messy instead of like an animals fur, and other minor things changed to add to the whole. It's like all my good traits were accentuated and all my bad traits were diminished.

Yeah, that's gonna raise some questions.

But… Does it really matter?

I mean, sure I'm still vulnerable for now, but give me a few months - no, weeks, and I'm pretty sure I can become invincible to pretty much anything from Earth-Bet.

I was not considering Scion of course, given that even in the web novel he didn't use his true power and he still managed to fight an army of parahumans and kill millions of people in alternate dimensions, so I don't exactly have a good grasp on his power.

So when dealing with him it is wise to assume that I'm always underpowered, but everything else on this earth is a fair assumption.

…The obvious thing I need to do is reach that point, that's no other way about it. I _will_ become invincible, that's just the safest option, that means at least going low for a few days and waiting until I am powerful enough, with the four charges I have left I could make a pocket dimension or something.

But then what; do I wait some more to be powerful enough for Scion? Save the world?

I mean yeah that's a given. I kind of live here. But just doing nothing else? That sounds boring as fuck.

But again, concerning everything else, why should I care? Soon, I am going to be strong enough to not need to care.

…Holy fuck, what a pretentious train of thought.

I'm old enough - well I'm not physically, but the thought is what counts- to know that nothing good comes from thinking like this. I was given a tremendous opportunity, maybe the absolute one; to free myself from the shackles of everyday life, things like mortality, helplessness, and even difficulty would soon be a foreign concept for me. I will eventually be able to do anything, and that leads to some very dangerous and depressing paths.

Ending up like Dr. Manhattan doesn't sound fun. Hell, Even Eidolon didn't escape this kind of depression, and that supposedly caused the Endbringers.

I don't know the answer for this, of how to keep life from becoming dull and boring, but I do have the experiences of a reasonably well-adjusted adult inside of me. So I might as well draw from some of his wisdom.

I exit the bathroom and take a deep breath from the mercifully clean Sunday morning air.

I just have to keep sight of what's important. And find some people to keep me grounded.

Life didn't have meaning before I was playing in god mode, and this doesn't change now that I am. What's truly important was the meaning I gave to life.

…It won't stop me from doing whatever the fuck I want of course, but at least I can make things interesting.

For now though, I should stop feeding my recent god complex and start to feed my actual stomach. That taco wasn't nearly enough.

Time to partake in the proud tradition established by the new capes in town and take money from the gangs to give to myself.

-0-0-0-

I arrived back at my apartment two charges poorer and a few thousand dollars richer.

Turn out having a father high up among the merchant's dealers let me know the places where they do business. Places, which were quite full from the Saturday party rush.

I could have gone in like a wrecking ball, breaking any merchant in my way, but what's the hurry? I'm not really interested in making a name for myself right now, so why not take things slow.

And to do that, I used my new stranger power.

I made it based on Imp's power, the ability to make myself unnoticeable to those around me, the only difference is that I have to consciously activate the power for it to work. Aisha, if I remember correctly, is the opposite, her power is always 'active', and she has to consciously deactivate it to be perceived by another.

I also put invested another charge in it, to allow me to control the power better, and direct it to the actions and things I wanted to stay unnoticed.

With this, it was easy to clean the money from the drug dealers, and without any violence too.

This power will also be useful when I go to school tomorrow; it would keep people from noticing the obvious change in my appearance. And yes I decided to keep going to school, for now, the main reason for it being to satisfy my curiosity.

Namely Taylor Herbert.

I can't remember her to save my life, I know of her, as the closet girl everyone was talking about in January, but I never really pay attention to her, and she certainly doesn't stand out from the mass of students from Winsdow.

I do remember the trio though; Sophia Hess is the track team star, so she is fairly recognizable, I definitely remember Emma Barnes, being one of the hottest girls in school, who I and many others had fantasies about in the past, and I kinda remember Madison Clements, but mostly by association.

Still, haven't decided what to do with the canon situation, I'm leaning to leaving it alone, but I'm hoping that seeing them for myself will help me decide. At the very least I could copy the powers available there.

Speaking of copying powers. I was unable to copy Panacea's today. When I arrived at the hospital (on my second try as I went to the wrong hospital at first) she was already gone, but maybe tomorrow I will be luckier.

Wait- Ah fuck.

I could have gone to their house! All it would require was a quick search on the Internet to known where they live. It would have been a power buffet!

Ah fuck, miss the opportunity- Ok, tomorrow I will actively try to gather powers, instead of stealing money for drug dealers.

Annnnd the front door is open, why the front door is open?

Father couldn't have come back yet. He probably wouldn't until morning; the Sundays Evenings are too lucrative for him to miss. He's probably in some merchant party somewhere.

A thief? No that's unlikely, Father is pretty high up as a merchant dealer, and while the gang doesn't have a well-organized structure, he was 'friends' keeping watch over the building entrance. So it most likely an acquaintance, probably also a member, trying to get something. Not really an uncommon situation.

You see, becoming a merchant means that nothing you previously owned is solely yours anymore, the others member can and regularly will crash in your house (if you have one) and sometimes take your stuff. In my Father's, and by extension my own, case the guy needs permission first, but I made a habit of not having anything too valuable for a reason.

Well, I won't find out by standing here.

Inside, the place has clearly been searched. It was evident from the state of the small living room/kitchen we have, every drawer and lock having been opened and messed around with, the sofa was out of place and its cushion was on the floor, the television (which I'm surprised is still around) was in a completely different position from last night, and someone was in my room.

Is it the police? It better not be the police.

Instead of a cop, I'm greeted by the sight of Celia, kneeling on the floor searching for something in a pile of clothes near the open closet. She was wearing black yoga pants and a white tank top, had her hair in a low ponytail and had a recent bruise on her left cheek, just beneath her eye.

Okay, that's… weird.

"Oh!" she breathed out, sounding relieved, "It's just you, Danny," her shoulders relaxed once more, " What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

Though it is a good question. I still have two charges left so that pocket dimension idea is still on the table.

"Oh. Right," she said awkwardly. Then, she notices what she must look like, kneeling in my room with my underwear in hands "This, um, I was just-"

I shrugged "Don't mind me, just do your thing I guess, I'll be over here."

I threw my bag on the bed; my body followed a second later.

There are a few moments of awkward silence after that, during which she looked very conflicted, opening her mouth to say something but giving up halfway in. Finally, her shoulders slumped, and she went back to the search.

I kept watching her as she moved. She clearly felt my eyes; her movements were a lot more uncertain than before, and she kept sending me furtive looks.

It was weird seeing her messing up the apartment instead of cleaning it, and is even weirder watching her act all hesitant under my glance.

She flinches a little at the sudden question but seems to think about it.

Finally, turning her face back to me, she asks with a waver in her voice.

"Do you…Do you know where your Father keep his stash?"

…Well… This was obvious in retrospect; he has been complaining about her habits lately, which is something new for him; father usually lets his girlfriends have whatever they wanted. Celia must have been putting a dent in the business.

"There's a loose tile right beside the toilet-"

"Already looked!" She chirps loudly, but take back control soon after. "Do you know somewhere else he might have hidden it?" she asks with a slight edge.

Her entire body seems to shrink in disappointment when my head shakes. Sighing, disheartened, she went back to the pile.

Makes sense he would have changed the hiding place, with the amount Celia takes every day, it wouldn't be viable to keep it there.

Wait, if I remember correctly, I did take some a few days back, and with my recent disinterest for anything drug related, it must mean that…

Yep, there it is, a little baggy of white powder right where I had hidden it in my bag, I have no idea how the time affected the drug, but oh well, I don't want it anyway, so not my problem.

Wait… an idea began to form, a _very_ exciting idea.

"Here, I still have some."

She snapped back to me so fast that I almost thought she broke her neck, a brilliant smile appear as soon as she sees the bag.

I close my fist around it and raise my arm high; she instantly followed, unintentionally rubbing her body against my own.

We got into a somewhat award position, with me sitting on the bed, my back against the wall and my arm raised high, and her wiggling on my lap, trying to open my fist using her hands. With her attention so focused I don't think she realized that her boobs were practically on my face.

Dropping down properly on my lap, she sends me a hard look.

"Give it to me Daniel. I'm not joking." … Seriously? 'Cause it's kinda funny.

I couldn't help the smug grin.

"No. I'm not convinced that you really want it yet."

I saw anger pass through her eyes, but only for a brief moment, before being replaced with confusion. She seemed to consider my actions until now and leaned closer to have a better look at my face.

Oops, forgot about that.

I activate my Stranger power to take away her perceptions of the changes in my attitude and appearance.

She blinks in momentary confusion before her face turns angry again and she tries to move from her position, but stops after she feels the very evident bulge that was caused by her struggles.

"Like I said; I'm not convinced yet." I can't deny that I was feeling a little nervous right now.

"Oh." She mutters, gyrating her hips once again, her eyes lighting up in comprehension and a teasing smile spreading on her face. "Well, look at you being all manly today, what brought this change?"

I considered that for a second. "There is only so much a hot woman can push a man before he explodes," she lets out a little happy sigh, grinding a little stronger, "S-So what do you say." Goddammit, teenager cracking voice! If this cost me achance to get laid, I swear…

But she only laughs at my blunder; it only seems to encourage her. "So the hot aunty only needs to _convince_ you, and you will give aunty what she desires?"

She leans in some more, planting a kiss under my jaw. Her hands start to roam over my body, and her hip now seems to grind in the precise position of my length.

Perhaps I should have waited a few days to gain better control over this teenager body, but I wasn't about to back down now.

"If you make a good argument." I manage to say that with a controlled voice, gaining a muffled little laughter and a mutter about fancy words.

Her hands start playing with the edges of my jeans before going up and beneath my shirt. "Don't worry." She hums in appreciations for my new lean muscles, "Aunty Celia is _very good_ at convincing, big, manly, men." I feel her warm tongue tasting the skin of my neck, while her back deliberately arched, showing me the curve of her very sizable rear.

I didn't trust myself to deliver a proper response.

She descended quicker than I would expect, interrupted only by some kisses and nibbling along the way. It makes sense, I suppose, the faster she finishes this, the sooner she gets the drug. The fact that she is going to the trouble of making any kinda of foreplay shows me how much she is enjoying it.

And the swaying ass makes up for it; I swear that jiggle must be a master power of some kind.

Soon, she was keeling on the floor, her hands massaging my inner thigh, and her tongue working on the button of my jeans.

Yeah, my boner was out in no time at all.

Celia lets a sound between a purr and a hum when she saw the member. I admit I spend a shameful amount of time on a public bathroom playing with my new biokinesis; as minor as the power is, it was more than enough to comfortably put me in the region of well-endowed.

"Well, well look who is packing more than expected," she leans down and lays a warm kiss at the base, making my legs twitch at the sensation. She breathed out, "Aunty likes," and an equally warm tongue joins the lips.

The warm tongue trailed each one of the pulsing veins one by one, undulating along the shaft like its a particular tasty Popsicle, the soft lips that accompany it leaving kisses behind, making the flesh hot and tingly, all while a hand gently massaged my sack and a pair of brown eyes sending a sultry look to my green ones.

I did everything I could to not cum right there.

My efforts must have been showing, because her eyes lit up with a tinge of humor. Then she begins to help me prolong the experience.

She lets go a couple of times, to give me opportunities to gather myself and to make the pressure build up more to a bigger climax. During those times she kept softly stimulating my member with deep sniffs and hot breathes, passing the tip of her lips along the length and leaving furtive kisses on the head. Once I wasn't in danger of blowing anymore, the intense licking would restart, and I would build up faster than before.

I'm not going to last much longer. This body is too hormonal, and Celia is too experienced for me to handle, she must have realized that, and apparently decided to give me a memorable experience. Again, its kinda touching that she is trying to make it so good for me, instead of moving to end it quickly.

Her hand massages my now naked inner thighs, as she had taken my jeans off during the ministrations, allowing them to spread further. The torturous tongue that keeps rolling along my engorged head retreats back behind those pillowed lips, andI open my eyes to see what she is planning and see a playful look on her face as she pushes her lips together in a perfectly formed kissy face and plants it on the tip on my member.

And then goes _down_.

My whole body jerked, and I let out a long groan as a warm, wet, mouth enveloped my dick with the familiar tongue moving to enhance the entire experience.

She moves with deliberately slow movements, raising her head a little to show each new glistening inch and dipping down lower each time, the tongue moving to stimulate my head, licking around the hole, before descending to greet each new part of the shaft and the wet, slurping sounds she was making sounded absolutely majestic to my ears.

I struggle to keep my eyes open, Celia looked absolutely breathtaking right now, and I want to give back in some way, so I move my shaking hand to grip her hair, the attention making her lips curl around my clock.

About two-thirds of the way down I felt my tip hitting the back of her throat, and she pauses for a second at that, taking a deep breath and sending me an almost smug look before she descends the rest of the way down with a decisive gulp.

That's it. I can no longer hold back.

The tightening of the grip on her hair, and the swelling of the cock inside her mouth was the only warning she got, as I am quite literally incapable of forming words, and my only response was shallow movements in the warm throat around me.

I am really gad that the non-real space worked on a different perspective of time than reality, because that's the only thing that allowed me to execute phase two of my plan.

With one Charge I created a power to transmute any fluid in my body into any type of chemical I want, with a minor tweak to control the production of it. And with the last Charge, I broadened the scope of chemicals I could produce and added a tinker sub power with the focus on _chemistry_.

The shock of various ideas and projects for new esoteric chemicals assaulting my brain was enough to delay the climax. Celia took that as a challenge, and began to move her head left and right, making my swollen member hit different parts of her throat.

I only have a few seconds to make the changes that I needed, and then my hips jerk forward, and I explode the tinker tech semen down her throat.

She swallows again and again, eagerly drinking the unnatural amount that I was releasing, humming hotly the entire time. Eventually, I manage to gather myself enough to stop the production.

Celia kept my cock inside her mouth for a few seconds after I finish, her tongue searching for any remains of cum left. That makes me raise an eyebrow, she's still looking for more after that much?

Then I notice that one of her hands isn't on my thigh anymore, and was vigorously playing between her legs.

Fetish, Its got to be some fetish.

Then she finally pulled off and took a much-needed gulp of air.

The entire experience left the two of us panting and looking at each other, but soon her second hand joined the first one, and she lets out a pretty loud moan because of the increase in her sensitivity.

"T-thas-Ah!-" she starts to fumble at words, "H-Hold on."

She buries her face in my groin, just beside my dick, and gives a deep, long sniff; her entire body seems to shiver.

"Oh fuck-" I watch her eyes widen, the sclera quickly acquiring a pink tinge. Her legs seem to quake, raising her hips high in desperate, grinding movements. "Something's wron-InnnNGH!" it was all she managed to get out before she suffered yet another pulse of pleasure.

Well, she just swallowed great quantities of tinker made aphrodisiac, its no wonder she is reacting like this.

I throw away my shirt and pull her back to my lap to keep her from falling to the floor. She wiggles the entire way; her hands were locked between her legs, trying to alleviate the intense arousal, her face pressed tightly against my skin, drawing inmy masculine musk, and her rapid breaths were quickly becoming frenetic moans.

"Celia, hey Celia," I grab her face with my free hand, as the other was in her lower back, helping her stay upright, her eyes slowly focusing on me, "Do you need any help with that?" I push my still hard dick against her ass cheek.

Refractory periods are a thing of the past, it seems…

I can practically see her brain struggle to make sense of what I said.

"Helsh, Yesh, I need, mmmGH!, Danny I need," She tries to raise her body but ends up falling to the bed with a loud gasp.

Her hips were up immediately after, while her head groaned against my pillow, her hands grabbing a portion of her pants and trying to pull them off, having difficulties passing it around the large globes.

The sight would be comical in any other circumstance, but now it looks hot as fuck.

I grab the edge of the fabric myself, making sure to take the edge of the panties too, and roughly pull it down to her knees, ruining the material and leaving the remains clinging on her legs. She lets out a moan of relief from the contact with the cool air and arched her rear up, essentially shoving her dripping pussy only inches from my face.

I drank in the sight; plump dark brown lips with a hint of pink inside, thick strings of juice flowing from it, and a bit of pubic hair of top as apparently the landing cut was left a bit neglected lately, but it wasn't to the point of being a mess.

It seems like I spent a bit too much looking, as a pair of fingers appear in my vision and spread the opening wide, showing more of the pink inside.

"Come Onnn, Ah, AH- Danny I need it…" I grab her hips before she started swaying, raising to my knees.

"What do you need, Celia?" I tease, rubbing my head at her entrance.

" _Fuck mmeee!_ " She whines hoarsely, pushing back against me.

Well, I can't just leave a lady waiting.

The wetness made it easy to pop my head inside. Immediately, the walls clench tightly around it, and her body quakes as the intrusion broke the dam build around the pleasure.

Celia lets out a high pinch squeak through gritted teeth, her upper body rising suddenly and her back arching almost painfully.

Normally I would wait for the convulsions to pass before going further in, but after getting a taste of the warm, inviting tunnel, that wasn't an option. With one hand to push her body against the bed once more, another steadying her shaking hips, I drive myself the rest of the way in.

Warm, clenching flesh folds itself around my cock, trying to milk it for all it worth, her pillowed ass pushed against my waist and a fresh round of squirts began to drench my balls.

The sensation was much better than I remembered.

I manage to hold back the first instinct of rutting her like an animal and instead drop my body on top of her, putting my head over her shoulder and appreciating the fact that I could cover her entirely with my new size.

Her head eventually falls back into the pillow, the silent scream changing to a muffled moan, the violent spasms becoming slight tremors.

I breathe hot, impatient breathes on the skin of her neck and move to nibble her ear.

"Can I move?" I asked, pushing against her hips, the tip of my length hitting her insides in different ways.

She groans deeply, but nods her head in response, the curled legs spreading out even more and her ass flexing against my waist.

I slowly draw myself back until I was almost out, her walls still clinging tightly along the way. I couldn't help but grin when I saw her tensing her muscles, preparing for what would come.

My second thrust provoked a similar reaction to my first one, and a new series of gasped breaths accompanying it. I grind our hips for a few moments, before pulling again. Each subsequent thrust brings new kinds of sensations to both of us.

Soon she begins grinding back, her movements meeting my increasingly frantic pace.

Her ass was cushioning the force of my thrust, sending ripples through the supple flesh and making the slapping sounds to mix with the orchestra of squeaks and groans. My hand go below her, pushing her tank top up, and grabbing one of her sizable breasts, gripping the nipple between my fingers, testing the pleasure. The other goes down, grabbing her clit.

She screams in pleasure, thrashing more violently than before. But this time, I couldn't stop even if I wanted to, so I force a passage through her tight, quivering depths, which only seems to prolong her delightful screams.

I feel the moist cave trembling against me, nursing my cock with relentless devotion. The pressure building up was almost too much, and it seems to stimulate the Tinker's ideas in my head; I got overwhelmed by the need to _experiment_ , as much as the need to _cum_.

I drive myself deep, feeling my head hitting something deep inside, making her jerk violently; I couldn't register what it was before I erupt deep inside, filling her with a potent torrent of modified cum. Her walls convulse wildly against my length; theyalmost seem delighted by finally receiving what they were craving.

We spend several minutes just lying there, before I slowly pull out my cock, causing a meaty pop. I move my hand over her glistening back, massaging the tense muscles while I rise to a kneeling position. Soon I was off her; Celia drunkenly twisted herself to lie on her back.

"Huff, Huff. Da-Danny." She was having difficulty moving her tongue, the worst of the fire was calmed, but her eyes still held a pink tinge, in a few minutes she would be energized again, and the arousal would start to build once more. Hm, it was quite dangerous for a normal human, now that I think about it, but again it was a rush job. "You came inside, Danny, Mgh!" she rubbed her lower belly, drawing a moan from herself and causing more of the thick white substance to spill out of her, It also directed my attention to her state. "You-You shouldn't have – huff- done that-ah!- it could end up with-"

I know she was saying something mildly important, but my perception of anything else flew away in favor of the vision of the hot woman lying in front of me.

The dense layer of sweat made the brown skin sparkle with soft trails of light; the deep rise and fall of her chest made her voluptuous breasts bounce majestically, a feminine face wet with tears and drool that had escaped due to the overwhelming pleasure, and more importantly, the bruise on her cheek plainly healing in front of my very eyes, as the regenerative solution worked on her insides.

It hard to explain the feeling I was having, beyond the exuberance of losing my new body's virginity and having a fantastic sex I was seeing the result of a substance so above the present scientific levels that it might as well be called a health potion, a substance that _I_ created, and created using _sperm_!

"…Seriously." Celia whispers, no doubt noticing my new erection.

"Celia…Can we go one more time?" I half ask half plead, barely containing myself from jumping on her.

She gulps, her eyes flashing with the inner conflict, and her hips roll with the beginnings of the arousal. The sensation brought newfound energy to her. "Ah, fuck it." She spreads her legs, raising them up to grab the knees. I feel my eyes widen as the position made her pussy very evident. "Come on Danny, let's see how much you last."

I don't need any more incentive to dive in.

-0-0-0-

How long has it been?

"Oh fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuuck!" Her walls convulsed around my length once more.

I grunt loudly, drive myself deep, pouring my release in the stuffed womb, some spilling back due to the fullness in the organ, but most of it contributes to the visible swelling.

We might have gotten a little out of control…

I was currently pounding her against the kitchen table, our actions long since spread to the rest of the apartment, essentially fucking on top on every available surface and sometimes against the wall.

Currently, she had one leg planted on the floor while the other was over one of my shoulders as I pounded her from the side.

Over the last few… Hours? I filled her up with enough cum to make her belly swell a little; the many different substances had visible effects on her body.

All the damage from long-term drug use was essentially gone, a lean musculature had developed under her voluptuous form, and the lines that were beginning to form on her face had all but disappeared, making her look several years younger but thankfully not unrealistically so, many marks and scars had vanished from her skin, which was acquiring a healthy, vibrant tone.

With a show of her newly acquired flexibility, she rose from the table and twisted to attack my face with clumsy kisses.

Celia's speech had long size devolved into a monosyllabic and incomprehensible puzzle. Her mind was overwhelmed by the insane pleasure; she was only functioning because of the energizing substances that I was literally injecting into her, the same ones that were slowly changing her body.

Well, it looks like my secret is out unless I erased her memory before she regains the ability to think clearly again.

"Oh Danny, DANNy! FuckAH aH Fuck Againn" She lays kisses around my lips trying to stick her tongue inside, that's another thing, she has become really cuddly with me, trying to rub the maximum amount of skin together, crying in delight each time I got up close and personal.

Whatever.

I drive her to the table again, leaning my weight upon her, our tongues fighting for dominance, which she quite eagerly conceded. Her happy mewls turn into a musical gasps as I begin thrusting once again.

I don't care about that right now. The warmth inside her was so inviting that I wouldn't mind staying here forever. It just feels so natural to fuck this quivering ball of pleasure that reacts to all my actions in the most delicious way, letting out the most delicious sounds, I honestly don't give a fuck about anything besides the soft, bouncing woman beneath me. The other worries have to wait their turn.

Her muscular legs crossed behind my waist, her tongue-

"WHAT THE - THE FUCK IS THIS?!" A furious roar echoes throughout the apartment.

Wut- Oh.

I forgotten about him…

…Ah, well.


	4. Chapter 4

Beta'd By SomeoneCrazy back at QQ forum

Chapter 4

* * *

Jack Fenson wasn't always the abusive asshole that he is today.

Sure, he never was what you would call a 'good father' but in the beginning, he was merely a stern and absent one. I could still remember flashes of these times, back when Madeline Fenson was alive.

Then, she died. And Jack was stuck with a son he didn't understand, vast financial trouble and deep depression.

He became more violent, struggled to hold a legit job, got into alcohol, got into drugs, got deeper into drugs, and then got into the Merchants.

He actually found something he had actual talent with that last one, as he quickly rose on the ranks of the gang, enjoying more and more of the gangster life.

And his son was stuck with an abusive gangster that liked to display his superiority through violent actions with the excuse of toughening him up.

There are only two kind of people that form in an environment like this; a pissed off violent one or a quiet and withdrawn one.

I use to be in the latter category, trying to stay out of sight and out of mind. Got quite good at it too, a kid can learn a lot with the threat of a violent beatdown hanging over their head.

My point is; I'd developed a healthy fear of Jack Fenson over the years, even now with my new… 'perspective on life' so to speak, I still feel flashes of panic whenever I see him.

That panic saved his life.

To clarify, that panic made my instinctual punch that occurred after he charged at me come out horrendous. It was sloppy, out of balance, poorly aimed, and would most likely injure my fist if I hit it accurately, which I didn't; I only grazed the fucker.

And I still knocked most of his teeth out and threw his three hundred pound body to the floor with the force.

I watched as he slid on the floor and hit the wall with a dull sound, I could see him losing the battle for consciousness and going limp. I also noticed the blood coming from his mouth and the impression I made on his face.

I'm not the son he used to have; I don't have even a fraction of the resentment the old me had for his father. I felt nothing but indifference towards him, and an occasional flash of old emotions. But _damn_ , that was satisfying.

Celia's body shook as prove of my satisfaction.

"Oh Danny, Hngn!" her words came tangled, she was speaking in a delirious tone, and I don't think she even noticed Jack's arrival. "MmGosh, I'm _sooo_ Full!"

Hum, Oh...

Due to Jack's arrival, I manage to break past the wave of pleasure and properly focus on the woman beneath and around me.

She was not unrecognizable, but a person would have trouble believing that she is the same woman that she was a few hours ago. Her skin was cleared up and rejuvenated to the point that the only thing telling her age was the very faint mark around her eyes - I honestly wouldn't put her above twenty-five - her fat reserves were redistributed to the parts were it mattered, making her assets bigger and bouncier, completely eliminating all signs of the slight sagging they had before. Her musculature, in general, was more evident and more attractive, working to accentuate her womanly charms.

I also could feel the delicious movements of her depths, as they try to milk my stiff member inside.

Then I began to see the problems.

The first was the most evident and perhaps the least serious, the slight swell on her abdomen. Her new vaginal strength and constant orgasms had locked the canal in such a way that the semen accumulated inside, and very little spilled out from her. I guess my huge insertion and the fact that I was hesitant to take it off didn't help. I had never seen swelling like that outside of hentais, it couldn't be healthy for her, but I don't know enough about the matter, so it would be best to not assume anything.

The second wasn't an immediate problem, per se... it was more of an annoyance. There is no way her drastic change of appearance would be taken as anything other than parahuman work, which could bring her danger by association and fuck up my secret identity before I had even begun to properly care for it, but I can deal with that later.

The last problem was the most serious and needed immediate attention. I could already see the signs all over her body.

The slight twitches growing in proportion, eyes rolling around not able to focus on anything, _foam beginning to form on the corner of her mouth_.

Celia was subject to many different tinkertech substances tonight, and they modified her in many different ways, both temporary and permanent, but with that many substances crashing together, forcing her body to change, sometimes in _in ways that it shouldn't be possible_ its beginning to take its toll.

That's a tinkertech overdose right there, it is only in its initial state, and her body's new resistance is holding it back but it still _deadly_ if left alone.

I need to do something about it, _fast._

She squeals once again as my thrusting restarted. Her orgasmic state was keeping many of the substances from fully integrating and thus they weren't fully affecting her; if I keep making her cum, I can buy some time.

I also have to suppress the pleasure my nerves are transmitting; her walls were fantastic before, but now they are just insane- _Christ! These movements._

Ok, I can concentrate again. What does she need? She currently have a vast number of agents inside her body. It's not possible to create a counter for every single one individually, not without the counter reacting to another substance.

Shit! Her bodily functions! I don't know how her standard body chemistry is reacting to the foreign chemicals, but her brain activity was definitely affected; her sensitivity is somewhere beyond human levels now, and the many aphrodisiacs acting at the same time… I don't have a way to map her brain, maybe if I cannibalize the TV and the refrigerator…

No time for that! I have to focus. She needs an agent to slow down the tinkertech substances in her body, a single one to affect everything at the same time, but if I do that the effect will also affect her normal body, and with the strength I'm planning to give it, there is a genuine possibility that her body will shut down if she falls asleep, so I have to keep her awake.

The strength of the agent will also nullify the bulk of her transformation, and maybe lessen some of the benefits, but it was a small price to pay.

It only took a slight brush on her clit with my thumb to bring her to another climax. This time instead of staying inside and enjoying the _delicious_ clenching, I pull back, separating us with a pop; the following relaxation should be enough for her to start releasing the sperm inside.

She whines loudly at the loss, curling her legs around me in an attempt to bring me back, I grab her arms and pull her upper body close to me, pressing our pelvis' together to stabilize her while she sits on the edge of the table, my member pressed between our bodies.

Celia opens her mouth to say something, and I took advantage of that, pulling her into a kiss. My action brings her to a smaller orgasm that still shakes her form.

My arm moves to her back to support her, while the other firmly grips the back of her head, deepening the kiss. After a few moments of surprise, she lets out a throaty moan and melts into my embrace.

Turning my saliva into the prepared substance is almost trivial, as is increasing the production in my glands to help give her the medicine.

Her movements become more lethargic; her arms wrap around my shoulders in a loose hold, and the frenetic battle of our tongues becomes a slow, intimate dance.

I can't stop pleasuring her however, as it would be dangerous to let her sleep, so I began to press our sexes together, moving my length on her lips, drawing sparks of pleasure that keep her awake.

Eventually, she enters a state of half-awareness, leaving slight kisses on my mouth, searching the delicious flavor with her tongue, the rest of her body submitting to me completely, reacting to my every stimulus and following my every action.

Wait…

This gives me an idea.

A really attractive idea that could help me in the long run.

Plus she needs an energy boost anyway; in her current state, she would fall asleep in the next few minutes no matter what I did.

She eagerly accepts my probing tongue once more, the addictive fluids carrying the energetic fluid that she needed, plus something very special I cooked up on the fly.

I feel her draw a sharp breath, and her body shakes like it was struck by lightning, before quickly falling back into her early relaxed state. The only difference was her eyes, which stopped rolling around in a sea of pleasure and had gained an unnatural focus, the pupils growing to absurd lengths almost taking all the color of the iris.

"Hey," I call, making her newfound focus fall on me. "How are you feeling?" the words are almost a whisper due to the proximity between us.

"I... Oh, fuck Danny." Celia drawls out in a similar tone, a dazzling smile spreading on her face. "I feel _sooo_ fucking good." She finishes with another brush on my lips.

"Can you do something for me?" I ask between kisses.

"Hhhmm…" she breathes out a satisfied sound, moving her body to sit in a more stable position. " _Anything_."

I smile while I feel her lips trailing my jawline, her hands moving down to play with my chest.

"Then, obey me for now on, you just have to do everything I say…Ok?"

The last substance, the one mixed with the energetics, was designed to put her brain in a profoundly hypnotized state; in theory, it would allow me to imprint orders on her subconscious, in practice… the early substances already fucked her brain functions, but it doesn't seem to be interfering with the effects of this one for some reason.

Whatever, I'll deal with it later.

"Ok, I'll do whatever you say, just keep making me feel this way."

Opportunity.

"Hoh? Are you feeling good, aunty?"

"Fuck yes. I'm feeling fucking awesome." She giggles, burying her nose in my neck and taking a heavy sniff. "Oh fuck Danny, I think I love you."

With the amount of endorphin her brain is releasing, I would be surprised if she didn't

"That's because you did what I asked, remember?" I move until I was looking into her eyes. "Following my orders feels good."

"Uhum, following your orders feels good," she agreed with a smile.

"However, disobeying me feels really bad. So you will not disobey me; otherwise, you will feel bad."

"I will not! I don't want to feel bad!" She interjects almost fearfully, wrapping herself around my body in a desperate hug. "Don't make me feel bad, Baby, please!"

"Shhh, none of that, now." I begin to caress her hair gently. "You only need to obey me, and you will keep feeling good, got it?"

"I will Baby, I definitely will. I love you." She begins repeating that while kissing and nuzzling me, her body slowing relaxing again.

And that was that- Oh!

"One more thing Celia," I say grabbing her shoulder to separate us. "I'm a parahuman."

"…Oh." She nods.

"But you don't care about that."

"I don't?"

"No- actually, you find it kinda hot."

She smiles, grinding herself to me a bit more, "I do."

"But it's a secret ok?" I say, leaning closer to plant a kiss on her lips. "You will not tell that to anybody."

"I won't, promise." She says between kisses, humming hotly with the feeling they brought "Oooh baby can we fuck again? I really need it."

I smile. "Let's take it to the showers first; we really need to get moving."

-0-0-0-

It was interesting to see the effect of my hypnotic juice winding down.

Over the course of the hour it took us to reach her apartment, the effect of the juice had taken her from a highly receptive clingy girl to drunk woman who is experiencing an excellent high, although she hasn't become any less clingy though, we had to stop many times because she kept pulling me to an improv make out section in the middle of the desert streets, or because the wobbly walk stimulated her still very sensitive lips, and she _desperately_ needed a finger.

But eventually, we reach the apartment.

We spill inside of the dark apartment in a tangled mess. Celia is being supported by my arm and keeps giggling and rubbing her body against mine with every step. The tiny black dress that we found isn't helping in the slightest; I am _so close_ to throwing her on the floor and burying myself into her again.

But now she needs to sleep, the counter agents and agents had to integrate into her body fully, she needs to be in a relaxed state for this to happen correctly, luckily making her sleep will be easy, the only reason she is awake right now is because of my touch is stimulating her. I only need to give her some space, and she will crash.

I manage to lock the door with my free hand, and after I did my best to navigate the place without making too much noise, but I could only do so much while carrying animated woman under effect of tinker drugs.

"Hey Celia, Celia!" I say a bit louder to making her stop lick my skin. "Where is your room?"

"Hehe baby, we can do it on the floor∼."

"That not the point I-"

And the lights are turned on- what the fuck?

A girl of my age - no, younger than me, her elegant features made her look older on a first glance. She had brown skin, dark hair reaching above her shoulders, and dark colored eyes, she was wearing a loose set of pajamas and had one hand hidden beside her body.

Holy shit, Celia had a daughter! Or a little sister maybe? Either way I was not expecting this.

Seriously, how do I react to this!

The girl narrows her eyes when she sees Celia. And then looks at me with an unreadable expression.

Well, this certainly looks suspicious.

"Hum. Hey! I'am-"

"Heeey Aisha! What are you doing back so early?" Celia chirps cheerfully, not sounding bothered by her relative's presence.

"…It's four in the mourning." Aisha respond-

A deep chill travels down my spine.

No.

It can't be.

The universe isn't that ironic.

This can't be the same Aisha from-

"The cutie right there is my daughter." Celia _molds_ her body into mine. "And _this_ is Danny," she breathes slowly and- _GODdammit_ woman! Don't look at me with these lovestruck eyes in front of your daughter. "He is going to be staying with us for a while."

Aisha raises her eyebrow at the exchange.

Ok, fuck! I'm just going to roll with it.

"Hm yeah," That comes off a little more awkward than I expected. "Where is her room, she is a little…"

"She is high as fuck." Aisha finished for me. Celia just laughed.

I shrug helplessly, and the girl finally took pity.

"This way."

Celia fell asleep not even and five seconds after hitting the bed. I moved the sheets to cover her and fixed the pillow to a more comfortable position, before following the eyebrow raised teenager back to the living room.

"Look," I broke the awkward silence. "About before…"

"You two are fucking and you need a place to say. I've heard it before." She finishes once again, her voice coming in a harsh tone. "Look, you don't enter my room or try anything funny, and we will not have a problem, got it?" She says, pointing the kitchen knife she had in hand to my crouch.

"Got it," I said sincerely.

She looks at more closely. Seemly noticing something strange, as some of the harshnesses in her eyes gives way to confusion.

"You're a lot younger than the others." She stated more to herself.

"…Yeah." I agree slowly… What more could I say?

The silence spread for a few moments before she sighed and began to rub her eyes.

"Fuck, too early for this bullshit." She comments quietly, before raising her voice again. "Come on you can throw your stuff over there. The couch is this way."


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter was beta'd by SomeoneCrazy back at QQ Forum.

Chapter 5

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Aisha Laborn's incredulous tone came from the door of her room, where she could overlook the rest of the living room and kitchen island of the apartment.

I was momentarily taken back by seeing her, both because of how early it was, and by the way she was dressed.

How old is she again? Twelve? Thirteen? No thirteen-years-old should have curves like that, and that skimpy getup didn't hide any of them..

The mature part of me was wondering how she wasn't freezing under the cold end of winter weather that prevailed in the apartment due to a dying heating system. The teenager part of me was appreciating the view.

This is gonna need some getting used to. I can't remember the last time I found teenage girls sexually attractive.

"Breakfast," I answered after a few moments. Luckily my pause went unnoticed because the girl was also taken back by seeing me, albeit for a different reason. I don't think she is used to seeing men wearing a puffy apron, or cooking for that matter.

"What-" She cut herself, blinking as I moved the pan of fried bacon to join the eggs and toast on the plates. "Where did you get this?" She blurted.

A signal that she was aware of the state of the refrigerator prior to my arrival. One that I had become familiar with when I woke at the crack of dawn, realized that I didn't need to sleep as much as before, and promptly remedied after a quick (a very, _very_ quick I noticed) flight to a grocery shop, with my Stranger power turned on maximum. Because I have money, could fly, and have a desire to be nice to the woman who I spent the night fucking the brains out of, and her family.

"I bought it." I didn't exactly fill the refrigerator, but it wasn't a sad sight as it was before. "Do you want some?"

Aisha blinked again and seemed to finally register my question, but instead of digging in like a hungry teenager she was, her face crumpled in a frown and she glared at me with quite a bit of suspicion.

"No." She shot harshly, moving to the refrigerator.

"You're sure?" I asked, watching her pause at the content inside, before pulling out a half-full bottle of milk.

"I don't want anything from you." She snarled.

Okay, she doesn't trust me, I get it, but she could be a little nicer about it.

I decided to give her space and moved to make the second plate, as I knew that Celia at least would appreciate it. The bacon barely finished hitting the pan when Aisha raised her voice again.

"You haven't bought any cereal." She said in an accusatory tone while holding an empty cereal box.

Didn't she just said she didn't want anything from me!?

"Sorry, I didn't check the cupboards, it was a spur-of-the-moment thing after I saw the refrigerator."

Her frown deepened, and she tsked annoyingly. "Whatever." She grumped, going back to her room and coming out with a heavy-looking backpack. "I'm leaving for school, tell my mom that I see her next weekend and that she doesn't need to pick me up."

"Wait," I called as she moved to the door.

"What!" she snapped, her body tensing. She turned to look at me with anger in her eyes, her suspicion melting away to hostility.

I didn't let it bother me; instead, I kept my voice calm and non-confrontational. "You forgot something," I said, pointing to the math book and notebook laying open on the small table of the living room, the one between the television and the couch.

Aisha looked at it for a moment, before deflating in the way a person does when their anger finds no target, "Oh." She let out before her expression became guarded again. "I was going to get that!" She stutters cutely.

"Sure you were." I smiled, and she turned away with a huff and an embarrassed blush, moving to collect the objects.

"You almost did it," I commented after she closed her bag.

"What?"

"The calculus, you got really close," It was a lie, she was way beyond the mark, but I could see the effort she put into it by the number of faded scribbles around the papers.

 _That_ made her pause, "I got close." She repeated slowly, looking at me like I was crazy. "You're joking." She said incredulously.

"No, I believe you can do it," I said putting the food on the second plate. Before raising my eyes to meet her disbelieving ones. "Aren't you hungry," I asked after her attention dropped to the tasty looking food again. "Why don't you sit down and eat and we go through the assignment together, there's still time." It honestly surprised me to see her up so early; she didn't see to be the type.

"I…" She began uncertainty, looking at me without any hostility or suspicion for the first time. "I think…"

There was a violent crash and a long groan from the only other room. Another crash followed it, this time a dull sounded one, and a moan of frustration.

Yep, looks like the other occupant is awake, rather early too, so either its normal for them, which I really think it isn't the case, or it's my fault.

It's probably my fault, Celia's body must need less sleep than before, but heaven knows how her body really works now, I only had time to stabilize everything and making sure she wasn't going to die by severe chemical reaction. I would need a full examination if I wanted to know the full extent of the changes.

I turned to address Aisha again, seeing only the front door closing, and tried not to sigh as I heard the footsteps walking away.

It was better this way. She would have many questions if she saw her mother's new looks without the cover of darkness and sleepiness, but still, I'd like to have made a better impression, she was a central character of the story after all.

I lost my battle against the sigh and went to get Celia.

She was, unsurprisingly, spread out on the floor; the light from the doorway showed me the cracked nightstand and the smashed alarm clock. I momentarily focused on the remains of the alarm clock, taking in her display of strength and wondering why she had an alarm clock in the first place. Then, I focused on the figure on the floor.

The tight black dress had finally given up trying to hold her new curves and was settled on her midriff, the lower part barely covering half of her ass. Both her breasts had popped out of their confinement, showing the world a pair of chocolate colored mountains with darker peaks. Her hair was a silky mess that shot in every direction, partially hiding a pretty, feminine face drooling beneath.

"Celia," I called; her body reacted to my voice immediately. The hardening of the dark tips, in particular, brought me immense satisfaction. "Its time to wake up."

"Hummmm." She moans attractively while stretching her limbs with slow drawn out movements. "M' wake." She mumbled, her leg curling to her sides and her back arched like a cat, making her spine let out satisfying pops.

I became entranced by the voluptuous rear moving with slow movements near me, and I don't think she even noticed the how sensually she was acting. She was too out of it to notice.

"How are you feeling?" I couldn't help but ask.

 _"Sore."_ She moaned the answer, her eyes fluttering open, "And… floaty…it feels fucking awesome,"

"Is that so." I clucked.

"Yeah." She popped her lips while sitting down on her rump, looking more aware each second "I have-" Then, she blinked, her eyes widen, and she jumps to her feet's, startling me in the process. "Aisha! Breakfast! I have-" Her foot got caught in the bed sheet, and she fell.

Or would have, if I hasn't caught her with an arm beneath her ribs, drawing her to a warm embrace.

"Aisha left to school already," I informed, her body unconsciously leaning on me as I steadied her.

"Oh." She breathed out. "She left already…" She muttered crestfallen, before blinking and seeming to notice our position. "Err-" she turned her face to me and stopped.

It was hard, but the shock fell away, and she began putting the pieces together.

"…Danny?" She asked uncertainly.

I grinned in response; the resulting blush made my grin widen.

"Yesterday…" Her breathing spiked with the memories. The blush becomes more prominent, "We…" She licked her lips working on the words for a few moments. "We fucked." She finally breathes out, confirming the fact to herself,

"That." I rasped out, the sound making her shiver. "Is an understatement."

-0-0-0-

Let it be said: Winslow High is _not_ a shithole.

It does not have a pristine building like Arcadia High, but it's not run down either. It manages to stay relatively clean for a place where hundred of teenager wander about everyday, the graffiti usually stay isolated to the bathrooms, and in the few instances it doesn't, it's quickly hidden under a fresh layer of paint. The equipment available is old and out of date, but there is nothing lacking for the purpose of the lessons, the teachers are qualified and experienced, and the school's teams do have some notoriety over the sports circles, in particular, the track team.

It does not have a gang problem. Well, no more than normal for a school for a city like Brockton Bay. There are always kids spotting gangs colors, the ones that huddle together on their respective ethnic groups and glare at those who are from a different one, but they were almost never part of the gang of whom color they're spotting, or at least not a full member. They were usually sympathizers, or member of a smaller, junior gang that have affiliations, or hope to have affiliations, to the big ones. They're not as in your face as they could have been, as the recruitment and business are made in hidden places. They do fight once in a while, but it's really rare for someone to escalate things while in school, the most violent clashes happen in the streets surrounding the school, where it not its problem.

In summary, Winslow High is not a bad school. Hell, it could even be considered a good school by the standard of the city, but I understand why it feels like a shithole to a bullied narrator surrounded by a staff that turns blind eyes the bullies' actions. Looking back I don't think Taylor ever mentioned anything about the gang problem; I get it that she was preoccupied with more immediate things, but still. Or perhaps she did, and I don't remember the details.

I made my way through the sea of teenagers to my locker, moving completely unnoticed of course. I've been using this opportunity to play around with my Stranger power, testing what I could make unnoticed and seeing the influence of the intensity of the power in the things I wanted to hide. So far, I was fairly certain that I made the changes of my appearance unnoticed, not my appearance itself but the fact that it changed, even someone that knows me with finds my appearance today completely normal…Probably.

That is, if I had someone that knew me, Danny Fenton did not have friends; he had acquaintances that talk to him from time to time. Yes, talk to him, he was never the one to initiate anything, because of that I do not believe that anyone would find my new appearance to be weird, except maybe for a teacher, but I already planned to up my power during classes just to be sure.

I reached my locker and leaned my back on it, watching the students pass completely unaware of my presence.

Today is going to be my last day of school. I have better things to do than stay here for the better part of my day, the only reason I came today was… Well, I always wanted to attend an American high school, mostly to see what the movies and series see in it. And I'm also currently feeling immense catharsis by experience Danny Fenton's shitty life as the new me, my new perspective and power made things that once filled me with dread seem so harmless and silly now.

Of course, there is also another reason I came. It can't be all fun and games, after all, there is a nearly omnipotent space whale that needs killing, and for that, I need to test my Power.

My core Power with capital 'P' the 'Power Manipulator'.

With a deep breath, I release the hold on the 'non-real space' allowing it to expend back to its regular city block size. Immediately, two alien forms made an impression on the paradimention, its light clearly distinct from the ones given by the five dancing Charges.

I lay my metaphorical eyes on them-

What?

W-What the fuck it that.

 _Fucking_ _ **hell!**_

I can't even…

 _That_ is a Shard?

A fucking cell of the things I want to challenge?

I can feel it, I can't understand it, and I don't think I ever could, but I can feel the _vastness_ of the Shards. The non-real space was casually transmitting everything there is to know about it directly to my mind, and all that knowledge immediately fade away due to my mind being incapable of absorbing it.

I only got a few things, the names; _Queen Administrators_ and _Escapist_ , The fact that they limited themselves to fit its hosts and the possibilities they represent.

Power manipulator didn't care about my freak out; it had the immense Lovecraftian cell that we call a Shard under its complete control. The space showed me what it could do to it, show me that it could nullify, enhance, modified, copy, even steal the shard from it host, all of that were viable options. It didn't even need Chargers to do it… But then again why it would, the Shard's own innate energy was more than enough to serve that role, all Shards have the potential to become its own entity after all.

The fact it could do all of that, but it can't do anything without my direction bought me comfort.

 _Right…_

My power goes beyond the Shard, even if I'm a mere human, and the thing that let out the shard is… what it is. There is still a chance.

This was a wake-up call, I didn't expect the thing to be _that_ overpowered, but nothing really has changed, I still have time, three years minimal and thirty years if I play my cards right. _I can reach their level._

But first…

It was as if a bonfire cast a shadow, and the shadow suddenly grew into another bonfire. Two new powers carved themselves into the walls of my soul, a complete shardless copies of the real ones, carrying all the aspects of the originals.

Properly suppressed, of course, I remember Taylor commenting something about sensorial overdose in the narrative, and I didn't want to slip past the walls or something by activating the _Escapist_ without training.

These power need to be tested in a controlled environment, not a high school.

Then, I opened my eyes.

Just in time for a student to trip over my spread legs and fall on his face with a crash, causing the nearby students to laugh their ass off.

…I'm on the floor with my back still on the lockers, must have fallen by the shock, luckily, my Power kept me hidden.

I got back to my feet, and move to get my books, trying to tear my mind away from the _scale_ of my enemy. I wouldn't do me good thinking about it before the time.

And just as I needed a distraction, distraction appeared. It didn't take long; actually, one second I was closing my locket, and another the neighbor's locket was opening, and the giggles reached my ears.

No.

I couldn't be.

The universe couldn't be this ironic.

But it was…

And once again I was met with a surprising 'Worm character at close proximity situation', But at least this one wasn't nearly as important as Taylor Herbert, or even Aisha Laborn for that matter.

In fact, I don't think she is important at all, but she provided… opportunities.

Enough opportunities for me to act because frankly, I had nothing to lose.

"Damn," I said; lowering my power and letting my voice draw out. "All this time and I had such a beautiful neighbor, perhaps this 'arriving on time' thing in on to something."

I could only wish I was this daring the first time I was a teenager. I suppose I got to make up for lost time now.

The two girls stopped their giggly conversation and turned to me. I kept my eyes on the owner of the locker to make it clear who I was talking to, the other girl hasn't a red-haired or black skinned, so she didn't interest me.

Both pairs of eyes trailed over my form, and I apparently passed some ancient schoolgirl test because their eyes sparkled and they opened a smile instead of calling me a creep and walk away.

"Why thank you!" Giggled the owner of the locker, sky blue eyes flustering cutely, "I also can't believe I never noticed you before!"

"Well, I say we rectify this mistake." I let my eyes be drawn by the ways her clothes emphasize the modest but attractive curves before offering my hand. "Danny Fenton."

Her smile spread, and soon slender fingers with long pink nails coiled over my own. "Madison Clements."

I bowed; bring her hand to my mouth and leaving an old fashionable kiss in it. My unexpected actions brought a sincere blush to the petite girl.

"Charmed."

And suddenly, going to school didn't sound such a waste of time anymore.

-0-0-0-

"I swear it Mr. G is just sooo lame sometimes. Did you see him trying to act all cool because he got a new phone? Lameee."

"Yeah, the man got some confidence issues, that's for sure, but at least he is cool about homework."

"At least that! Still, he can benefit from shutting his mouth once and a while, this way he wouldn't sound so desperate."

Madison Clements is a teenager.

And I'm mean that with every sense of the word, she is loud, arrogant, proud, has a personality deeply rooted in her 'popular girl' cliché, with an extra dose meanness that probably came from the people she hangs out with. She loves to gossip, watch television dramas, and talk shit about other people. And yes, she cultivated a cutesy attitude that permeated her every action.

She's also witty, genuinely funny sometimes, could keep up a flirty conversation like a champ.

With the wisdom from a lifetime of dealing with people, it was easy to see that she hasn't a perverse girl who take joy in messing with others; she is a dumb kid doing dumb things that would probably look back with regret in the future. I bet that many, if not most of her bad habits came from the company she keeps, it's incredible how a person can change to fit the crowd around her.

She is also pretty hot, that definitely helps me see her in a better light.

We didn't spend the entire morning making up passionately in the corner, but she was just as interested as I was in knowing each other better, so we joined hips at every chance we got, sitting near each other at every class we shared and chatting through most of them.

That made me mingle with the 'popular crowd', which unfortunately weren't the undisputed ruler of the school like the movies told me, but were a group of generally attractive teens that everyone seems to look up to for some reason.

I caught a glance of Taylor Herbert on some of the classes, she was not unattractive, but she was definably passing through an awkward phase, I didn't talk to her or even approach her, but I kept Madison occupied to the point where she didn't seek her victim even once, so I'd like to think I helped a little.

"But at least, education is over, for now, so let me walk you over to the lunch?" I said offering my arm.

Madison giggled and quickly took it. I found that she liked these old-school gestures, so I wasn't ashamed to use it to my full advantage. "Let's go." She exclaimed brightly, "I have to introduce you to the others!"

Yes. Having met her circle of friends I have a good idea of the 'others,' I hadn't met.

Emma Barnes and Sophia Hess, arguably the hottest girl in the school and her similarly hot Ward friend.

Together with Madison, they make for the trio of bullies who were making Taylor Herbert's school life a living hell.

I wonder how much they will change once I make them mine.

"Hey, Danny." A voice called from behind us, utterly surprising me, "We have to talk."

It was a Boy, fat, but with a layer of muscle beneath, wearing greasy clothes and torn jeans, his hair was cut short, and his blue eyes were fixed on me.

"Do you know this creep, Danny?" Madison asked, tilting her head in a cute display of confusion.

The guy frowned from Madison's offhanded insult and opened his mouth to insult back, but I was quick to cut him off.

"I do," I said, loud enough to cut his colorful commentary. " _Unfortunately_." I added quiet enough for only Madison to hear, "What do you want, Ian?"

Ian Gregory was one of the 'acquaintances' that Danny Fento- that _I_ used to have, we weren't friendly, but we weren't hostile either, the only reason we interact as because of our background.

Ian is the leader of the junior Merchants faction of Winslow High. Drugs, recruitment, news, he has his hand on everything related to the Merchants on the school.

He used to do me favors once, so that I would put a good word for my father, but he stopped once he realized that my word means nothing to Jack, and began to do favors for the man directly.

Now, what a mini-Merchant with ties to my father wants with me.

"We need to talk." He looked at Madison. "Alone."

"Rude." The girl huffed, "Come on, Danny we don't have to listen to creeps like him."

"Hold on Mads," I said softly, raise my voice. "Is this a Family matter?"

Ian's eyes bore into mine, "Yeah." He said slowly. "You can say it's a family matter."

…Dear Father remembers my stunt yesterday, doesn't he? Fuck, I did not erase it from his mind. I literally forget about him while I fucked his girlfriend.

Troublesome… but worth it.

"Well, fuck." I turn to the girl holding my arm. "I have to go; my Father needs me."

I could practically see her reaching her own conclusions.

"Your Father? Why wasn't he called you? Or the school, for that matter?"

"Because my phone is broken, and he doesn't trust the education system." I lie smoothly, "Ian here works part-time on my father's business. He believes that he is a more trustworthy way to reach me, isn't that right Ian?"

"…Yeah, it's basically like that."

Gee, he could have at least try to sound convincing.

Luckily, Madison seems to have believed in the excuse.

"So you get to bail the afternoon classes with your family permission, luckyyy." She singsonged with a smile.

"Yeah, provided that it isn't anything grave, but I don't believe so. The old man is probably overreacting again." I send her a boyish smile. "So, talk to you tomorrow then?"

Her eyes glimmer. "Definitely."

After that she continued on her way to the cafeteria, leaving me alone with Ian in the corridor.

"Your girl?" Ian commented in a suggestive tone.

"Maybe in the future," I responded.

He opened an ugly smile, "I'll remember her."

Pulling a calming breath, I turned to lock glares with him, "Yes, and make sure you remember _whom_ she will belong to."

He was taken back a little by my challenge, and I truly expect him to initiate violence, but he just frowns and turned back. "Come on fucker. You're being called."

Well then, time properly deal with my Father.

-0-0-0-

Maybe the world is trying to tell me something by putting me in this situation. I can even imagine; _Danny, you fucking idiot, just because you have absolute power now doesn't mean the world will move in accordance to your wishes, you better step up your game, or I'll keep throwing curveballs at you!_

Needless to say, I wasn't brought to a private place where father and his friends would teach me a lesson as I had imagined; instead, I was brought somewhere far worse.

"HAH, So you are the little cumstain that fucked up Jack's face. Danny right? By the way, he talked about you I thought you would be a little femboi!"

I hadn't thought that dear father would be high enough in the merchant to be known by Skidmark by name. Fucking hell! Good-bye doing things in a subtle way, now I had the attention of one of the biggest gangs in the city.

Is this the Worm's escalation curse? It must be the Worm's escalation curse. I guess I should expect an Endbringer by the end of the week.

I was brought to a rundown warehouse at the shittiest part of the Docks, right outside the Trainyard. It was the kind of place that the merchants 'claimed' as part of their territory, but in truth was a leftover shithole that none of the other gangs really wanted.

I came without any struggle, again; expecting to find my father and his crew and finish bashing their faces in, but instead, I found myself face to face with the most prominent members of the gang, including its three parahuman leadership, all of whom were enjoying a mid-day crack party.

Dear father is also here. He is in the corner sending me death glares with the one eye that is visible from the bandages.

"So imagine my surprise when big Jack here, came to me with his tail between his legs begging for help to teach you a lesson, even though he was complaining how much weak ass his faggot son was just last week! The same faggot weak ass son that apparently disintegrated his fucking face with a punch. That got me curious, so kid…" The villain sat back on the couch behind him. His girlfriend immediately lay on his arm. "Got powers?"

I take the room again for a few moments. Like I said; look like a crack party from hell, the amount of profanity crammed in one place was actually impressive. All around us were merchants with rubber bands of similar color to my father's, showing their position in the hierarchy. There was a lot of women too, the kind of women that usually frequented these kinds of party, amazingly, most of them were actually pretty, like they were carefully selected for being here today. An insane amount of Drugs and alcohol littered the room, in a greater variety than my father's usual parties, it felt like all the drugs known to man were in this room at the exact same moment.

The capes were also there; Mush was drinking on a table in the corner, he didn't bother wearing his mask because, like all Merchant capes, he was nobody beneath it, the mask is just to throw the hero and the police off. Squealer was also unmasked; in fact, the only piece of clothing she was wearing was tiny jeans short that could barely be considered as clothing, she was pressing her boyfriend arms between her B-rated pornstar fake breasts, with a stoned look on her eyes. Skidmark was the only one that was in full costume, with his blue mask covering the top of his face, leaving his rotten smile in full view. He seems pretty smug when he saw me looking around like he was proud of the party he put together.

And the carpet lets not forget the carpet. I don't think I was supposed to notice the glow beneath, and that the glow seems to make a circle around me, making a barrier between me and the other people in the room.

I didn't show any sign that I had noticed of course. Why ruin the surprise they so kindly prepared for me.

"…It wasn't a punch; I grazed him. If it was a punch, his head would have exploded." I remarked, trying to think where do I go from there.

My response sends Skidmark crackling.

"HAHA, that's rich! Do you hear that guys! Hey Mush! Did you hear that!?" He shouted to the sullen looking man, getting a grumble in response. "The big bad Brute is going through his invincible phase, adorable!"

He subdues his laughter. Meeting my eyes with a fierceness that I wouldn't expect for a man like him.

"All right kid, here is the deal. You're a cape now, that's good, that fucking incredible right? The feeling of having _power_ , of standing out from all the everyday fuckers, of not having to take shit from anybody anymore, its _fucking addictive_. Trusts me I know." He laughs at his own joke. "And with you Brutes it's even worse, maybe is because you're harder to hurt, I don't fucking know. The thing is, you're aren't invincible, just because you got a bit of power and the world now feel like your bitch does not mean it is. Sooner or later you will learn that world can still brutally rape your ass if you give it the opportunity, and new baby capes, they hand opportunities like flies."

I already know where this is going; bringing me to a full merchant party, showing me the best looking merchant girls, showing me the drugs and money they were spending, it was pretty obvious what this is.

"And what you suggest I do?" I asked, going along with it.

"What do you think? Get friends of course! You need someone to watch your back kid. It's a fucking dangerous city we live, we got to stay together if we want to survive." He showed me his rotten teeth again. "And luckily for you, you already have a crew that you can join in. Hell, it's practically a family business! Isn't it Jack!" he shouts to my Father. The man left out a muffled grumble and looked really to kill someone, but he stayed where he was.

"So Danny, the Merchants have a shiny spot with your name on it, you will get protection for the other fuckers that try to mess with you, all drug and money you could ask for." He snaked his hand below and roughly grabbed one of Squealer tits, making the woman let out one of her namesake. "All the pussy you could want too, I know that you're in that age. Pretty sweet deal if I say so myself, but what do you say." He hasn't framed that like a question that has more than one answer; I could hear the threat his voice carried.

…I was expecting the recruitment pinch, everything was shaping to be one, what I wasn't expecting was how much it _pissed me off._

It was weird, I don't care about the Merchants, I don't really care about any gang really, right now my only plan for the future is having fun, maybe sexy fun after my time with Celia yesterday, but this guy has been rubbing me the wrong way ever since I see him. No, everything about this, _about the Merchants_ , was rubbing me in the wrong way, and the more I saw of this gang the worst it got.

I couldn't put into word why I felt that way; I really couldn't, until I opened my mouth, and the words came. The ideas just fell together in a neat picture, and I knew exactly what to say.

-0-0-0-

"Eh, fuck no."

Skidmark was prepared for that. He couldn't not be prepared for a refusal, for the time where he would need to retreat the carrot and show the stick, for the time where he would have to show the new kid who exactly he was dealing with. But the way he said it, such c _asual hostility_ , made him pause.

The kid continued calmly.

"I get the recruitment talk, I really do. A new brute just got in town! Those are always useful right? Better grab him before anyone else does. But really, did you forget who you are? How you represent? You are Skidmark; you guys are _the Merchants._ You can't be called shit because that would be an insult to shit, you are the people that the bottom of the barrel look to feel better about themselves. In summary, you are the lowest trash in this town,"

First, came the shock, Skidmark was by no mean unfamiliar with the insults that were being thrown in his way, he had started fights over similar words before, but they never felt this _intense_ before, it was like every insult carried a physical weight, one that grew heavier with each word uttered. And from that weight came the shame, a deep incomprehensible shame that passed through him like a wave of concentrated disappointment, Skidmark had a flash of everyone that has ever made him feel ashamed, their eyes and words intermixed into the ones of the teenager in front of him. Finally came the rage, a burning rage that blazed violently inside of him, a desperate flame trying to quell the shame inside, a familiar flame that so often escaped and lashed out against the world, but now couldn't escape even if he tried.

"And the worst thing its." The teenager's eyes seem to, somehow, look at everyone at the same time. _"You aren't supposed to be that."_

The shock came back, nearly erasing the rage completely. Skidmark had to struggle against a gasp that almost took the air out of his lungs.

"The two other powered gangs in the city are _racially oriented_ for crying out loud, you do not have that limitation, you can recruit from any race under the rainbow and, in fact, the number show, you have way more members than the other gang in the city but what do you do with all that manpower? You get high! You throw meanness parties and pretend that your territories aren't scraps that nobody wants; you act like a small-time drug dealer even though you have superpowers and manpower. You guys have a _vehicle tinker_ for fuck sake."

Squealer lets out a strangled sound when the teenager's eyes fell over her form, her arms even moved to cover her tits. Skidmark didn't remember the last time she cared about that.

"Because that is what you are in the end, a bunch of junkies and drug dealers that gained superpowers and banded together for protection, you guys don't have plans for the future, don't have any aspirations, don't have any _ambition_ , nothingmatters to you other than your next high, the next party, the next pussy… Which is a shame; no, it's a waste. Because you, as a gang, **can be so much more."**

Skidmark just now noticed that he stopped breathing; he pulled the air in an attempt to make the world stop shaking. He was _feeling_ things, things that he never felt before, that was so alien that he couldn't even name it, and the terrible _sobriety_ only made things worse. Why was he so sober anyway? He thought he took care of that at the start of the day.

"All you need…" The teen blinked as if he just realized something. Then a smile formed, there was something about that smile, something that just drew attention and makes the world surer than it was before. "All you need is someone to show you how, someone to bring out the untapped potential that you guys have, someone to _lead_ you."

It took a few moments for the meaning of the word to truly reach Skidmark, a moment that the words stayed in the air and were absolved by the encapsulated audience. For Skidmark, the words hit him like a storm, they made him feel conflicted and confused for a second, a terrible second that he found himself _agreeing_ with the teenager, the wet behind the ears boy that he tried to recruit, the fucking shitshain that was gunning for his position.

Anger came, both at the boy, and at himself for seeing a glimpse of sense on this bullshit, a sense that did not seem disappear even now, and was gnawing at his thoughts somewhere in the back of his _horribly_ somber mind.

"You little shit." He snarled, low, dangerous, ready to explode. "Trying to overthrown me han? Trying to be the big man and you're not even part of us! I'll show you what happens to fuckheads who don't know their places!" The anger reached its peak. "SHOOT HIM!"

He was shouting to the two members that were behind the boy, two merchants that were carrying something that always gives baby brutes a lesson of reality.

But they didn't shoot; in fact, his shout only seems to break the trance that has fallen over the room.

Skidmark's order trailed for a few seconds while everyone shuffled and mumbled, conflicted. Finally, another voice rose, a voice that put into words into the feeling that permeated the air, the feeling that kept everyone from moving.

"Do…Do you mean it?" The voice came from the corner of the room; it was an unusual sound among the Merchants, a sound that when it came, it was normally at a low, sullen tone. "What you said, do you really believe that?" The tone was so different than the usual, that Skidmark had to double take it to recognize it.

Mush stood from the table where he was sitting; his eyes were shining with tears.

Skidmark saw red.

"ALRIGHT FUCKERS THAT'S IT!" He stood up, taking a gun from the table in front of him, "I SAID SHOOT!" He screamed, pointing to one of the merchants behind the boy.

The merchant was quick to move under the threat of an angry villain with a gun; he raised the PTR stolen equipment to the still sitting brute.

The Tinker tech grenade hit the brute in the back; the impact easily broke the capsule and made the substance inside bust out. Another grenade was quick to follow the first one as the other Merchant followed his friend's lead.

The boy looked curious for a moment before the containment foam covered his form completely.

Skidmark lets out a relieved breath seeing the enemy Brute being contained. His head was beginning to ache as it usually does when he is f _ucking sober_ , he would need to rectify this quickly, perhaps with Sherrel sucking his dick, that always gave an extra quick to the high. But first…

He was already throwing his arm when he turned, from it, a shimmer of light not dissimilar to the heated air you saw above a hot road blasted towards Mush and gave a deep blue glow to the floor beneath his feet.

Mush slipped, he fell to the floor and his body was dragged forward as if a strong wind was hitting it. His form began to blur and black tentacles began to stretch from his arms, but he reached the multiplied layered circle that Skidmark has marked early, and he was thrown violently against the contained form in the center.

"YOU!" Skidmark's scream drew a whimper from Mush. "WHAT THE OF KIND OF QUESTION WAS THAT, WHAT ARE YOU PLAY AT FUCKER! DO YOU THINK-"

There was a sound, a cracking sound that sucked all the air from Skidmark's lungs by its sheer Impossibleness.

Then, there was a crack, a physical crack this time, and Skidmark almost pissed himself.

He had only seen that happen once, and that was with a _full dragon form_ Lung when he fought the entire Protectorate team, but then it was from the safety of a television screen, he'd never imagined how terrifying it would be experiencing it in real life.

The hardened containment foam, with was said to be able to hold all but the most powerful brutes explode in a shower of white fragments.

"Yes, I truly believe that." Said _Daniel Fenton_ stepping out of his prison and dropping his gaze with the downed man on his feet, "You can be great." He said to him, and raised his eyes to the rest, "I have decided that I will make you guys great."

There was no doubt. There was no question. They would be great.

Nothing sounded truer than that.

Skidmark shook his head to throw away the _feeling_ again. This was a mutiny, a coup; he was being overthrown from his position. He has to do something. He has to establish dominance.

He tried to raise the gun but in a second Daniel had him by the neck.

 _"He didn't even slow down,"_ Skidmark thought midst a sea of panic and dread, _"Twelve layers of power and he just blast through it-"_ All the thoughts flared in pain as his wrist was painfully twisted to make him drop the gun.

"You are pathetic Skidmark, just like your gang." The _extraordinarily_ strong brute echoed in a voice that made people sit down and listen, "But guess what…"

Suddenly Skidmark feels the ground beneath his feet again, and the grip on his neck loosed completely. Being replaced by a hand on his shoulder.

His eyes focus again as the wave of panic retreated, meting ocean blue ones that held a _scary_ intensity, eyes like that were impossible to look away from. And to add to the insanity of the day; Skidmark found himself drawing strength from it.

"When I finish with you, and _my_ gang." The following smile prophesied the future; it brought shivers to anyone who saw it. "We'll be a **Force of Nature**."

* * *

Here is a List of Power to keep track of his Bullshit:

 **-Power:** Telekinesis.

Aspects: [First Charge] Matom limited, can affect anything within his field of vision, maximum lifting weight of around 300 kg, can't affect things he can't see (no cellular or molecular stuff). It was made without direct input from Daniel so the charge did what it could with the vague instructions it was given.

1 Charge= Shaker 4.

 **-Power:** Alexandria Package.

Aspect: [First Charge] Borrowed for Glory Girl's power; it's a shield that protects the body and allows super strength and fight, it does not fade away for a few seconds after a good hit like Gory Girl does, but a good hit can overpower it and damage the body. It was made without direct input from Daniel so the Charge did what it could with the vague instructions it was given.

1 Charge= Brute 3 Mover 2

[+1 Charge] Added a 'Perfect health' power, the power will always bring the body to the most 'perfect' state possible with the resources it has (nutrients, mass, ect…), this power give him borderline superhuman traits even without the primary power.

2 Charges= Brute 6 Mover 4

[+1 Charge] Added a Self-Biokinesis power, the power allows him to change his appearance as he wishes, but it can't make complex changes, requiring him to keep a humanoid appearance of the same sex, as it can't create new organs or manipulate the old ones into new ones. It can, however, create mass out of nowhere, but in a limited amount. That caused the Perfect heath power to synergize with it, bringing Daniel's body to an idealized version of itself. Now, his body is beyond human, and it would have received a decent Brute rating even without the shield raising its strength to new levels.

3 Charges= Brute 8 Mover 6 Changer 1 Stranger 1

[+1 Charge] Pure enhancements.

4 Charges= **Brute 10 Mover 8 Changer 3 Stranger 1**

 **-Power:** The Blank.

Aspect: [First Charge] Makes him invisible to thinker powers not directly aimed at him. For example; he doesn't show up if a precog is reading the future of the city he is in, or of a person that is related to him, but if the precog tried to read his future they would be successful (the precog can still see the results of his actions.)

1 Charge= **Stranger 4**

 **-Power:** Misdirection.

Aspect: [First Charge] it misleads any thinker power aimed directly at him. A precog would get the wrong future if they tried to read his future, Tattletale would get wrong answers if she tries read his body language, it's even capable of fooling the Path of Victory, but it's not strong enough to do it completely, it only adds a few unnecessary steps or cause the path to suddenly change in unexpected ways (Contessa could still fuck him if she tried, but it would take longer than it normally would). He also has no control of the level of misleads his power throws, it could be a really subtle one that makes the thinker thinks they got it right, or it could be a balls to the wall crazy shit that make it impossible for the Thinker not realize that there is something iffy going on (think Tattletale trying to read him and figuring out that he is a magical princess from another dimension that wants to sell her a pony head)

1 Charge= **Stranger 5.**

 **-Power:** Perception manipulation.

Aspect: [First Charge] It's basically Imp's power from Worm, it makes him unnoticeable to others to the point where they forget that he was there, the others can still perceive the scent or the sounds he makes, but they have trouble linking the scent and sound to him, someone with a sharp sense would know that something is in the room, but not where it is, he can still be caught on camera. He has to consciously activate the power for it to work, while Imp has to consciously deactivate it to be perceived.

1 Charge= Stranger 5.

[+1 Charge] Pure enchainment: it increased the intensity of disassociation field, now, his scent and sounds will also be forgotten, he can still be caught on camera, but his image will be hard to discern and hard to focus on. He also has more control over the field. Managing to cover his action or single things he wanted to stay unnoticed, for example, he could make people still perceive him, but do not perceive the changes of his body, or having them still perceiving him but not perceiving him stealing for someone pocket. It worth remembering that while he is using the 'selective unperception' the effect is weaker than it would be a full presence unperception, so it's possible for someone to notice the things he is hiding if they try hard enough.

2 Charges= **Stranger 7**

 **-Power:** Limid Transmutation

Aspect: [First Charge] it allows him to morph any liquid in his body to any kind of chemical imaginable, the chemical are limited to the ones that could have a liquid form, it also protects him from volatile chemicals, and affects the liquid production of his body, making him produce as many liquids as he wants.

1 Charge= Changer 5

[+1 Charge] it not only increased the original power, now allowing for the transmutation of chemicals that do not normally have liquid forms but also added a _Tinker power with chemical specialty_. This alone made the power reach a new league of strength. He now can transmute his liquids directly into tinkertech substances, skipping the production process entirely because he knows the composition of the result. Some compositions are still too complex or exotic for the primary power to directly transmute, but there is nothing stopping him from transmuting the substances necessary to form it and mix them together to get the previously unreachable result, sometimes he can do this inside his body. It's also worth remembering that he has a resistance to the substance he transmutes, so, ironically, the substances he creates to him can't affect him, even if it's beneficial.

2 Charges= **Changer 7, Tinker 10**

A/note: it's only that high because of the threat he represents. (Think about it; He is a tinker who can 'build' his tech in a second and doesn't need any equipment to do it, and Tinkers are bullshit)

A/note: its not a power, but as I said: I'm Cyoa text as strictly as I can, plus its fun to put here, so here it goes:

 **-Power/Perk:** Inspiration

Aspect:If the Emperor of Mankind learned talk no jutsu

No Charges= **Manster Yes**

A/note: If you're wondering, that's what happened to the Merchants in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I DEFEATED THE WRITER BLOCK! ... sorry for the delay

Beta'd By SomeoneCrazy back in QQ forum

Chapter 6

* * *

"You! What have you done to me!?"

I had to blink in surprise at the shout. It was definitely not something I was expecting when I arrived in Celia's apartment.

Now, as a healthy member of the male demographic with my survival instincts intact, I knew deep inside my core that you should never, under any circumstance, act like a smartass to an angry black woman wielding a knife.

However, after the day I had, and the wonderful results my powers showed, I'm feeling pretty confident right now.

"Oh, I have done many things to you, aunt Celia." I sing-songed, with a boyish grin. "And I intend to do a lot more in the future if you're up to it."

Instead of taking her back as I had imagined, my comment seemed to make her more pissed, "Shut up! Do you even realize what you've done!? What kind of day I had?!" She screamed, her face twitching in rage.

… Okay, that actually sounded serious, what exactly happened to her? Did someone tip the PRT on her for her sudden change? It seems unlikely given our lifestyle and the place we frequent. Did Jack or one of his goons approach her when I wasn't there? It seems like something he would do, but I'm pretty sure she can bench press a regular human without much trouble now, or at the very least knock someone out with a slap.

I was about to ask when she beats me to it.

"None of my shit works anymore!"

"What?" The abruptness of the shout made me double take. "Are you talking about your cloth-"

"NO! Fuck that!" She snapped, pointing the knife at the dinner table. "My stuff! I'm talking about my stuff!"

Oh.

Well, I must say for someone who was literally scavenging for drugs yesterday, she certainly managed to get an impressive amount today. Not the biggest pile I'd seen, but still impressive.

"I spent the whole afternoon trying to get anything more than a buzz!" She lets out a frustrated whine to accompany the words. "My friends were all having a kick ass time damnit! Why did I have to be the only one who didn't get to get high! I wanted some action too!"

"Well, your body works differently now. Your metabolism is possibly maybe burning most of the effects before they could affect you, or just shrugging off the worst of it." I smiled at her angry blank look before translating, "Your body is stronger now, so you need stronger drugs to get high."

Her anger drops to horrified realization as the meaning of my words hit.

"What! Stronger than the shit I take! Like what? Apache? G-riffic? Freaking Gray Death!?" Her eyes grew wide, and her hand went to scratch her neck frantically. "Where the fuck I will get that?!"

It's kind of sad that the possibility of stop taking drugs altogether didn't even cross her mind.

"Don't worry I can get you something stronger right now."

"What?" Taking advantage of her distraction, I slide inside her space, grabbing the wrist of the hand holding the knife and pulling high up at the same time my body pressed hers against the sink. My lips immediately silenced any protest she had.

Let's see, taking into consideration the solution that has affected her more yesterday, and remembering it's composition, I rapidly put together something that would get her going, then change my saliva into it just as my tongue invaded her mouth.

Her entire body trembles as a reward, molding itself more against my own. There was a loud clank as the knife fell on the floor behind me and I took the opportunity to tightly press that hand against the wall above. Her other arm quickly wrapped around my neck and clutched my shirt from the back, and her plump thighs rose to wrap around my waist. I bury my finger on the warm flesh of her ass and pull her up a little to sit above the sink, making her more comfortable.

For a while, there was nothing but wet sound and bodies rubbing together.

 _"Oww_ …" Celia breaths out a guttural sound as we separated. "Oh fuck!" she blinked drowsily, her head lighter than before. "This is awesome!"

I smiled, "You just needed something to open your mind first. Your other 'stuff' should work fine now." And with a body like that, she wouldn't even need to worry about overdosing. "But I have more like that if you want…"

"Hell fucking yes." She arched her back, sending me a marvelous picture of her vast cleavage, her nipples looked like they're trying to pierce through her shirt. "Give more to aunty, Danny."

"Damn, didn't your friends comment on your new look?"

She blinked again, her mind slowly processing the message. She giggled childishly when it did. "They did! The girls were sooo jealous- Ah! But I didn't tell your secret Danny, I didn't tell anyone that you're-" She smiled dreamily at that. "A cape. They kept bugging me all day, but I didn't say anything!"

"Good girl." I rasped out, "You deserve a reward."

I pulled her back into a kiss, dropping my hands to her pillowed ass, and pulled her from the sink.

Soon, I let her fall down to the table, scattering the white powder to the floor. She yelped girlishly at the short fall but gyrated her hips against my bulge.

God, her clothes look wonderfully ill-fitted now, her shirt was draped loosely over her ample breasts showing her delicious midriff to the world, her shorts were so tiny I just had to turn her around to have a better look. They looked almost aggressively tight, covering only the top on her buttocks; most of the chocolate globes were spilling deliciously from it.

I groaned at the effort it took to slide them over the curve.

She giggled at my impatience, "Well, someone is happy today."

Happy… hell yeah, I was happy, I was fucking ecstatic!

First, I got power. Then I got the confidence and good looks…

"Oh, god! I-It feels even bigger~" Celia cooed as her inner wall clutched against my length. The meeting of our hips sends jiggles across her taut ass.

And now I have a direction.

-0-0-0-

In a perfect world my show yesterday would've been all I needed to take full control of the Merchants. But gangs don't work like that; you can't just assume leadership because you shouted loud enough.

In reality; a fifteen-year-old boy just made the upper echelon of the Merchants look like bitches and then walked away unscarred from the confrontation. Grated, that boy was possibly the world most powerful parahuman, but for a street gang, to which the members live and die by reputation, this was a pretty destabilizing blow.

However, I still have time before the effects of the event could truly spread around, and the more ambitious members see this as an opportunity to up their standing. Time, I must use to quickly establish myself, and lay down the new set of rules they'll have to follow.

In short; I was in for a busy next few days of getting to know how the gang works, meeting the people who kept things running, and making more shows of dominance to silence the most unruly voices.

And that's not even counting fishing out for any possible spies. I don't think anyone really treats the Merchants seriously enough to rely on that, but it's not wise to underestimate Coil's paranoia.

For now though, I'll content myself with an initial catch. Yesterday I've shown them a show of strength; today I will show them the benefits of working under me.

"Here!" Skidmark exclaimed, throwing open the back door of an abandoned warehouse, just one more of hundreds in the city, but this one looked particularly worn out. "It's the biggest lab we have, the only place bigger is Sherry's garage but it'd be fucking stupid to cook there." He looks back to me but quickly looks away with a snarl.

Skidmark and his cronies don't trust me, pretty much what I was expecting… though I wasn't expecting how cooperative they're being. I honestly thought that they would try to hide from me, especially after the display from yesterday, but no; they actually answered my call.

There weren't as many people as yesterday's party accompanying us, only six of the most successful drug dealers, and Mush. Mush was actually the first to show up.

"Oi fuckers!" The Merchants' ex-leader shouted as we walked inside, the scarcely clad workers all stop to look at him. The sight of a crowd of people working in their underwear made me pause for a moment. "Outside!... DID I STUTTER BITCHES! I SAID OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW! MOVE IT!" After that everybody dropped what they were doing and hurried off.

When it was only our group remaining, he turned to me.

"There! Happy? Big, mostly empty space, away from society's pervert-ass eyes. Does your majesty need anything else?"

His mockery made me smile.

"Very good Skiddy, keep up the good work and you might be promoted someday!" I chirped in an annoying voice; he practically grinds his teeth together at my antics. Heh, this guy's so easy to tease.

It didn't last very long; soon I was facing the dealers with a deadly serious expression.

"Now, I know who which of you are, from Jack's parties. For the two of you who recognized me; yes I am really Jack's son, and yes I am a cape," I send them a smile that made them fidget. "Divulge that at your own peril."

I paused for a few moments to let my words sink in, and was satisfied by the look of understanding in their eyes.

"As I'm sure the rumor began circulating, as of today I'm officially part of the Merchant's parahuman leadership." This is also a calculated move, again; fifteen years old boy here, calling myself the true leader of the gang is asking for not being taken seriously, especially now that I currently have no reputation to back me up. Besides, I made pretty clear who would be really running the business, and the people who matter will certainly pick that up once I start making waves. "I brought you here today so you can help put the new batch of drugs in circulation. We must make up for the sudden lack of income from these last few days, after all."

The hardened drug dealers didn't see to know what to make of me. They're certainly not used to someone speaking to them this formally. I believe that only that fact that I was a cape, and that some of them were in yesterday's party, kept them from mouthing off.

"Errr… Sure… Boss?" One of them started, he cast a look to skidmark on my side before turning to me again. "But the sugar is not ready yet."

He points at the tables scattered around. True, there are a lot of ingredients but not a lot of finished product- Christ, only looking at it is giving me such a headache, not only do the procedures they're using leave much to be desired, but the end result is so stupidly dull and boring. I could add fifteen new elements to the periodic table using only the shit from this lab alone if I take a few minutes to- No, tinker ramblings, gotcha focus on what's important

"Yes!" I cheered. "But I'm not talking about these drugs."

I turned back and walked toward the center of the room; most of the vast warehouse was unused right now, so there was a lot of open space and empty table around.

Taking a deep breath and feeling the attention of my new subordinates, along with Skidmark's burning glare on my back, I retreated back into my mind and to the non-real space within. Where ten fully powered, madly ecstatic charges greeted me.

Ten charges… only four was enough to make me a brute on par of the likes of Alexandria, to think on what ten charges could do…

Maybe I'm acting a little careless, perhaps it's best to invest in my base powers a little to make sure I'm truly safe first, but then again, the power I'm thinking off more than make up for that, and getting ten more charges is as simple as waiting two more days.

For now, I will invest in a power that truly breaks the setting.

One charge bloated with my thoughts, and it promptly dies for my glory, from its corpse a new power emerges and takes roots in my soul.

The power to create, to manifest what I imagine into the real world. With its single charge, it was properly limited to the allowed state; it could only make simple objects, at a small range, and the object wouldn't be truly real, they would dissolve after a certain time.

The second charge expanded the range, allows for more complex objects, and increases the time they could exist.

The third got rid of the range all together, allowed the creation of vastly complicated objects as longs as I knew how they work, and made the time of their existence into days if I wished to.

The fourth brought so many possibilities that it permitted me to start working on organisms, also opening the prospect of manifesting things that went beyond physical objects, pure effects like sound or heat. But it held the same weakness as before; I had to know how the things are composed to manifest them.

The fifth made the most drastic increase that I ever felt, and I add a thinker power to help me fill the 'banks' of the things I didn't know how truly worked, it wouldn't work on other things aside from that power but it was enough.

And then…

 _I went beyond that…_

What must have been a blink of an eye passed like an eternity, it was an unreal experience to open my eyes to the dirty corner of the warehouse after having witnessed the formation of something that approached divinity. I felt my senses returning to my body, my consciousness becoming human again after spending so much time being The Maker Of Creation.

At ten charges I get to decide how the thing worked, and it didn't have to follow the rules of this reality anymore.

Oh God, I can will Endbringers into existence.

"Hey!" Skidmark voice broke through my thoughts. "What the- Hey brat! Are you dead!? You're going to do something or what!?"

I had to smile at that. If only he knew…

First, let's start with the classics.

My chemical tinker power easily comes up with the components, then came ideas of how to make the process it faster, cheaper, more efficient, and which increased the quality of the final product. Then I come up with ways to erase the pesky, but life destroying, side effects.

Finally, I took the idea through Creation; this last part was beyond trivial.

With a loud snap of fingers, a literal ton of enhanced heroin appeared out of thin air, all neatly packed plastic squares. It was an authentic brick wall of drugs.

The incredulous gasps behind me were immensely satisfying.

"This is the new, merchant-grade, heroin," I grab one of the drug brick and threw back to the less astonished member of the party, the guy fumbled desperately not to drop it, "It's quite literally the highest quality heroin you can find, it gives the best high the chemical composition can muster. And not only that, but it doesn't have a single change of leaving the negatives side effects of heavy heroin usage. Honestly, a cigar causes more damage to the organism than this. It still leaves traces, is highly addictive, and can fuck you up if you overdose, but if you pace yourself, you can safely take this for the remaining of your life, and die healthy and young looking in your old age. Of course, there are also means to make it without my power, and yes, I will teach it to you."

Drugs will always exist, this was an unavoidable fact of civilization, and the Merchant sells drugs, this was an unavoidable fact of Brockton Bay. I had no intention of depriving my gang of their primary source of income, maybe in the future when we inevitably become more than a gang I could do something about it, but for now, I don't want to destroy the drug market, I wanted to control drug market.

"…The fuck, W-what…" That was the quietest I had ever heard Skidmark speak. He grabbed a brick from the wall and held it almost reverently. "Is that shit real?"

"Yeah, and there is more." I turned to the opposite directing that repeated the process with cocaine. The new wall of drugs caused louder reactions this time.

Another one of methamphetamine would suffice for the conventional drugs. Now, let's see about my other projects.

"So guys!" I called the dealers; they had stopped gawking in the corner and were inspecting the products, one even had his knife ready to open the plastic, so predictable. "Do you think you can make this circulate today?"

This time they all talked at the same time after a pause, and an exchanged of looks, the oldest of them, an extremely bearded man that looked deceivingly homeless, was chosen as the representative.

"Hell yeah, boss man," He said confidently, "But we would need to call some people in…"

"I don't mind, just do what you got to do with these ones. They aren't important."

The guy looked blankly at me. " 'Scuse me, boss. A shit load of super drugs, not important?"

"Well, I'm so glad you asked." I turned, and with another snap of my fingers, I made another batch appear, this one considerably smaller than the rest.

"These..." I drawled out, picking up one of the fancy cases and opening to show a series of pink colored, glass-like crystals, "Are the new type of drug that the merchant will be selling as of today, at a very exclusive, and very substantial amount." I smile as I gathered the attention of all present. "These things are a hundred times what a normal drug is, they give a high so intense that you can flip the bird at Lucy and her diamonds on your way to hyperspace, and with practically no chance of overdose." If the person is even coherent enough to want a second dose anyway. "But the most important aspect, and it's biggest selling point; is that it not only helps with your health, but it also stimulates your genes to bring your appearance to the best it could possibly be." At the blank looks, I sighed. "The more you snort, or inject; it works better this way, the hotter you look."

…And then you have to keep taking if you want to keep your newfound hotness.

"Bullshit!" Skidmark exclaimed.

"T-That's some magic shit right there."

"…Sorry boss, I'm only believing when I see it."

"It's a tinkertech drug, and it's only the first of many to come, including ones that would be of exclusive use of the Merchants." I gave each man a look. "I don't have to tell what this means right?" And by the looks I received back, I really didn't need.

After that, the dealers busy themselves to inspect the piles and make calls from their phone. They all had a different air around them like they were more focused, more motivated than before, even Skidmark looked like he was having fun, he certainly didn't waste time in trying the new product out.

I quietly deviated from them, my show might have been successful, but there was still a lot more I needed to do. The priority now is to familiarize myself with the structure of the gang, their meeting places, the places they do business, things like that. Then, I would need to meet the members face to face, getting a feel of what they're like in general.

I already knew some of that from my past, but these memories are highly unreliable as my old self has-

"Hum, Sir."

"Hm?"

Mush, I forgot about him, he has been really quiet this whole time.

"Sorry, sir!" He said quickly, "It's just, Um…"

"What it is, Mush?"

He looked at me uncertainly. "It's just…Err, Wh-What is your power sir?"

Oh.

So the fuckton of drugs dropping from the heavens wasn't enough to distract the short, goblin-looking guy, I'm both surprised and pleased.

"It's difficult to explain Mush. I'm sure you will get a clearer picture as we work together… For now though, let's just say I'm a really powerful trump."

"Oh." His eyes widened in surprise. I could understand; trumps were among, if not the, most sought-after type of parahuman, for someone to brazenly annouce it like that implies they can take the heat, or that they have a massive pair.

… Speaking of trumps.

"Hey Mush…Mush…Do you have a name Mush?"

"What-Oh." The man looked even more surprised; his eyes almost bulged out from his skull. When he next spoke, his voice was considerably smaller. "It's Jacob…"

"Well, nice to meet you, Jacob!" I said, showing my good humor, "Would you like to see another aspect of my power?"

"Hm, Sure? What it is?"

And with a blink, Jacob was nothing more than a silhouette within the infinity of the non-real space, the hoarder shard shining inside him like the world most malleable piece of clay.

"Oh nothing, just a little trick I want to try it out."

* * *

*Note: Cape shenanigans start next chapter.

 **Power:** CREATION

Aspects: The power to create anything he imagine, the things that he creates don't have to follow the rules of convectional reality. It also have a thinker power to fill the blanks in his knowledge if he want to make something authentic (Ex; he doesn't know all the part of a car, so if he wanted to make a perfect car he would need to use the thinker aspect of this power, but there is nothing stoping him to make a car with missing pieces that works perfectly)

The only limitation it have is that he can only _create,_ meaning he can't manipulate or destroy with this power, all the aspect of his creations will have to be thought about it before he creates then. (Ex; he made a giant robot but doesn't like the color, he would have to create another robot with the color he wanted or paint it manually. Also his 'live' creations aren't loyal to him, if he doesn't make them that way)

This power makes him a limited reality warper. If he make two more powers like this only this time with 'destroy' and 'manipulate' instead of 'create' then he would be a reality warper.

10 Charge= **Shaker ?. Trump 12. Thinker 9**


End file.
